


my love's not simple (it's fragile)

by falsegoodnight



Series: this lovesick feeling [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, American College, Basketball Player Harry Styles, Frat Boy Harry Styles, Jealous Harry, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Angst, Mutual Pining, Omega Louis, Overachiever Harry, Overachiever Louis, Rut, Self-Indulgent, Sharing a Bed, Spooning, Underage Drinking, Unsafe Sex, because i'm american :/, full smut tags in notes, heat/rut are aligned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23616688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsegoodnight/pseuds/falsegoodnight
Summary: “Can I take you out tomorrow?” he asks. “My shift ends at 7 but we can go for dinner at 8.”Louis is silent for a few seconds and then, “Like… on a date?”Harry swallows thickly. He hasn’t done this in years, hasn’t ever wanted to. “Yeah.”He’s worried he’s misread things but then Louis raises his head to kiss Harry’s cheek. “Yeah,” he says easily. “Sure.”Tension leaves his body swiftly. “Are you sure?” asks Harry. “I know we’re both so busy but I can’t not try with you, Lou.”“Neither can I,” says Louis. “I think we can figure it out. I care about you a lot Harry. We’ve known each other for a week, but I already like you so much.”-Or Harry's new job is threatened by his impending rut. Desperate for a solution, he allows Niall to introduce him to Louis, an omega whose heat begins the same day. They click.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: this lovesick feeling [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865068
Comments: 140
Kudos: 1214





	my love's not simple (it's fragile)

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY! I wrote this fic in about four days and it's very, very self-indulgent. I love it though and hopefully you love it too. Some other things I have to mention. There's so much underage drinking in this fic and there's unsafe sex (as in no condom) but Louis' on birth control and takes the morning after stuff. The plot to this story is pretty much nonexistent since the rut/heat thing ends pretty fast and then it's pretty much just relationship development (but who doesn't like fluff and smut? with a pinch of angst?) Also, this story takes place in LA, California in case that doesn't come across. The university is set up after UCLA but I don't specifically mention that because 1) I don't actually go there so it's not completely accurate and 2) their colors are blue and gold and that clashes with the aesthetic I made: annoying. There are also plenty of inaccuracies about frats here, so... suspend your disbelief. 
> 
> full smut tags: anal sex, anal fingering, knotting, rimming, riding, blowjobs, light dom/sub, face-fucking, unsafe sex (louis is on birth control + uses morning-after stuff), louis in panties, pregnancy kink (just a lil), mentions of mpreg, manhandling… 
> 
> Note: Wasn't sure if it was worth tagging but Harry has a rough relationship history?? 
> 
> Edit- coming back to say I dedicate this to my friend, Jem, thank you for beta-ing even though I only gave you a day to do it. I love you and I hope you appreciate alpha frat boy harry since you've been begging for it for months (except I've kind of fallen in love and now I don't want to write anything but alpha frat boy harry, oops)

Harry enters the frat building, calling out a greeting to whoever’s home. He doesn’t bother waiting for a response before trudging upstairs and into his room, barely refraining from slamming the door. He knows his brothers will give him hell for it if he does.

He didn’t mean to be so grumpy, but he can’t help it. He drops his bags on the floor and immediately strips out of his basketball uniform. He’s sweaty but not enough to motivate him into taking a shower. He’ll do that later. He changes into some sweats and a college shirt and collapses onto his bed, resting an arm over his eyes and groaning. Why did the universe have to hate him so much? 

He should be _happy_ right now. 

After a successful job interview, he’d been hired and informed his first day at the bank as a part-time teller was next Monday. He would have never guessed he’d be applying to a position as a part-time bank teller but it pays well and all he needs is to be good at math (which he is, well, except in statistics) and have a high-school diploma. It’s part time of course so he only has four 3 hour shifts in the week. It's $20 an hour, every Monday, Tuesday, Thursday, and Sunday. Sunday was a bit inconvenient but it’s the only time he has free since he has extended basketball practice on Wednesday which will leave him too exhausted to work and games on most Fridays. Saturdays are reserved for frat activities of course (whether those activities be parties or community service projects, Harry would never miss one). Maybe it’s dumb applying for a job at the same time basketball season is kicking off but Harry needs the money. 

The job itself is definitely a far cry from his old job as a library assistant, but it’s an honor to be hired by such a job at only age 19. They want younger people because most of the demographic in this city reacts better to younger (and nicer) customer service. He’s going to have to dress nice and act professional. Good practice for the workplace he supposed and it would look good on his resume. 

The only problem is that just as he exited said bank, grin on his face and pride in his steps, he received a reminder on his phone. A reminder that his rut was starting soon. 

On Friday to be exact. 

Typically his ruts lasted around four or five days unless he had help from an omega in which it lasted two-ish days, and he only had _three_ days before he had to report to his job for his first day of work. 

And backing out now will look bad and lower his credibility. He’s pissed at himself for not realizing sooner. Normally he keeps up with his rut schedule pretty well despite it only occurring every six months (he’s one of the luckier alphas that gets them semiannually and not every four or five months) but basketball, fraternity duties (he was recently elected as vice president of the alpha frat despite him only being a junior), and school work had taken over his life to the extent that he had completely forgotten he was approaching one of his said ruts. 

The problem seemed simple: find an omega to help him out. Except Harry didn’t necessarily sleep around anymore (he used to a lot in his first two years but lately he hasn’t had the time to think about pursuing anyone let alone actually go out and pick someone up) and he can’t exactly ask one of his few omega friends to help him. Harry may make rash decisions sometimes but he’d never cross that line, he’s learned too much from other people’s experiences that blurring the lines of friendships won’t end up well for either of them. 

He didn’t want to ask some stranger to help him with a rut, especially because he wasn’t looking for a relationship right now (there’s no way he’d be able to fit it into his now busier than ever schedule), so basically- his hands are tied. 

A loud knock disturbs his commiserating and he raises his head from where it’s smushed into the mattress to yell, “Come in!” He never locked his door and neither did any of his brothers. They were family and they all knew basic manners like knocking before barging in so there were no worries. 

His best friend steps into the room, concern on his face and blue eyes narrowed curiously. Niall’s a beta but he hangs out at the frat a lot. None of the others mind because Niall’s a riot plus if anyone said anything, Harry would stick them straight. They’ve been best friends since high school and Harry really wouldn’t know what he’d do without him. “Y’alright H?” he asks, more concern leaching into his voice. “I was downstairs talking to Luke and we heard you stomp up to your room.”

Harry makes a face, maybe he wasn’t as subtle as he thought. He hoped none of the alphas who were less _enthusiastic_ about him being elected vice president earlier that year heard or else they’d try to spread some shit about him being too hot headed for his role. “I’m just annoyed.”

“Why?” Niall gapes. “Did the interview not go well?”

“No, it went well,” Harry mumbles glumly. “I start Monday.”

Niall raises an eyebrow. “And you’re sulking about it because…?”

“My rut starts on Friday,” says Harry flatly. 

Niall blinks and then, “ _Fuck.”_

Harry rolls his eyes and flops back onto the mattress, groaning. “I’m screwed.”

“You don’t know anybody you can ask?” Niall asks, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. “Do you want me to do a search?”

“That sounds creepy, and no, I don’t." Harry grimaces.

Niall looks thoughtful for a second, “Hang on. I think I know someone.”

Harry snorts, “Niall, you’re not using this as an excuse to set me up with someone, okay? If I get someone to help me it’s just going to be for efficiency.”

Niall’s always going on about his dry spell and Harry’s a little bit sick of it. Yeah, he hasn’t slept with someone for the entire school year. So what? He’s hooked up with a couple of people, but they never went further than making out and rushed quickies in the bathroom. He hasn’t had the time. 

Just because he’s the star player (and captain) of the basketball team and he’s vice president of the most prominent alpha frat in the entire university doesn’t mean he’s a cocky asshole who’s sleeping with half of the school population and has a bad reputation like some people (cough _the school newspaper_ cough) seem to think. It annoys the fuck out of him when people make assumptions about his life and his habits especially when they don’t know him at all. And he’s really not in the mood for Niall or someone else making a comment about it even though Niall never means any harm. 

“No, I know,” says Niall and Harry raises an eyebrow. “I swear, H. I know this omega, he’s pretty cool. I’m 80% sure he’s starting his heat on Friday too and he’s upset about it because he’s got a family thing on Sunday night he has to do.” 

“80% sure?” Harry questions, dubious. “And what makes you think he’ll agree to help me out? Omegas and alphas helping each other during aligned heats and ruts is kind of risky for two people who aren’t dating- there’ll be attachment issues.” 

“Yeah, well you’ll probably have to meet up a couple of times afterwards to appease your needy secondary genders, but that shouldn’t be too much of a problem,” Niall says, waving off the question like it’s not a valid concern. “And isn’t it worth it?”

Well… yeah it is. If this omega needs to be present at something on Sunday night, that gives them two and a half days to finish up and that’s completely doable, especially since they’ll both be equally horny. It’s completely plausible. Harry definitely can’t risk his new job before he even begins working there and as long as… “This person won’t think I’m trying to date them right?”

“Nope, definitely not,” says Niall. “And he won’t spread any rumors about it either, he’s a good lad. He’s your type too.”

Harry ignores that last part. “I don’t know about this…”

“How about I talk to him and you guys meet up to talk about it,” says Niall. “This is the best option I’ve got for you mate.” 

It _is_ the best option he’s got at the moment. “Fine, I’ll meet him. I guess it shouldn’t be so bad…” Ruts are always more enjoyable when you’re accompanied by an omega anyway. And despite him being okay with his “dry spell”, he’s eager for a good fuck as crude as it sounds. 

“Great,” Niall says. “This means you’re missing the game Friday too right?”

“Duh. I can’t exactly play now can I?” he drawls.

“Bummer,” says Niall. He grins, “Now, wanna help me with my math homework?”

Harry rolls his eyes but accepts anyway. 

-

“Hey, man,” Liam greets when he finally walks into the kitchen, hair dripping from the shower he just took. There’s pasta cooking on the stove and Harry feels guilty he didn’t come down sooner to help. He spent the last few hours finishing up homework and then talking to Gemma on the phone, catching up on how her blog’s been doing and how she’s started dating some drummer from a small band. He actually didn’t even end up finishing his stats homework because no matter what he does, he just doesn’t understand the content. He’s good at all other aspects of math except Statistics but unfortunately this is the most important math class for business and is obviously required for his major. If he could get out of it, he would, but he can’t. He needs the credits for his degree so he’s going to have to figure something out because the harsh D in his gradebook is not going to pass. 

“Hey, Liam,” he replies, a few moments later than he should’ve. He clears his throat awkwardly. “Thanks for making dinner.” If Harry wasn’t already elected vice president he’d easily feel that Liam should be nominated. He’s responsible and kind and he’s always getting involved in frat events. However Liam’s also always been adamant about not being in a leadership position even though he’d be perfect at it. 

“No problem, but I got Will and Josh to help me so it wasn’t all me,” Liam says. He’s got a lot of authority in the frat as well, another reason he’s perfect for the job.

Who knows, maybe after the current president, Tom, graduates and Harry becomes president, he’d convince Liam to be his VP. They’d make a pretty good team he thinks. 

Colin Anderson barges into the room, still in his jersey from practice earlier that day, and Harry instantly remembers that he has to figure out the basketball thing.

“Shit. Hey, Anderson!” Colin raises an eyebrow at him and he grimaces, feeling guilty. “I’m missing the game on Friday, I’ve got my rut.”

He winces in sympathy. “Bummer, man.”

“I know,” Harry agrees. He despises missing games more than most things in the world, especially since this is only the third game of the season, but he can’t jeopardize his team’s abilities nor endanger any of the audience by playing that week. Colin’s sort of his second-hand which meant he’d be taking over as captain for the game. He’s frowning when Harry meets his eyes again. 

“I’ll take care of it,” he says and Harry smiles gratefully at him. 

“Good man,” he says, slapping his friend on the back. He turns serious. “I’ll be there Thursday though so I better not see you screwing around with Miller like this afternoon.” 

Colin ducks his head, sufficiently chided. “Yes, captain," he says, but he follows it with a cheeky smile, grabs a banana, and leaves the room.

Harry shakes his head exasperatedly. He loves his teammates but sometimes he has to show them who’s boss. 

Him. He’s the boss. 

“How’d the job interview go?” Liam asks and Harry grimaces, reminded of his predicament once again. 

“I got the job but it starts Monday so I’m going to have an omega help me out for this rut,” he explains, taking the bowl of pasta Liam offers him. 

Before Liam can reply, another voice interrupts. “Ooo, Styles is finally getting laid?” says a snarky voice. Harry frowns, turning to see Stephen saunter into the room. 

Stephen’s a senior. More importantly, he’s a senior who Harry beat out in the VP elections last month. Let’s just say the alpha didn’t take losing to a younger member too well. 

“Stephen,” he begins calmly, willing his fists to unclench. “Why didn’t you take out the trash this morning?”

The alpha shrugs lazily, “I’m not taking out the fucking trash, I ain’t a freshman and I refuse to be treated like one.” 

Harry grits his teeth, jaw locking. He keeps his tone even as he responds, “It was your turn, Stephen. We all voted and agreed to establish a chores chart. You’re on the chart for taking out the trash today.” 

“I told you, I’m not doing that job,” says Stephen, pouring himself a glass of Red Bull (who the fuck pours soda into a glass anyway?). “Take it up with Tom if you’re so pressed, Styles.”

“Stephen, Harry’s VP,” says Liam calmly and Harry internally thanks him for it because if he was allowed to respond, he’d probably yell. “He’s allowed to confront you.”

Stephen sneers. “He shouldn’t be VP.”

“If you feel that way, then maybe _you_ should take it up with Tom,” Harry snarks, crossing his arms. “Or better yet, decide whether you really want to be in this frat. I’m VP, either accept it or leave.”

He’s been wanting to say that for ages. Days and weeks of Stephen being a dick and slacking on his duties has been grating on Harry’s nerves and it's a testament to his self control that he hasn't blown up already.

Stephen just scowls, “Fine, I’ll take out the fucking trash. But you better watch yourself Styles. You may be VP, but you’re not untouchable.”

Harry doesn’t blink. “Was that a threat, Johnson?”

Stephen smiles forcedly at him. “Of course not.” And then he slunks away like the scum he is. God, Harry can’t stand him. He wouldn't be surprised if half the rumours the newspaper spreads about him stemmed from Stephen himself. 

“You handled that pretty well,” Liam says cautiously, trying to soften the crackling unease lingering in the air. 

Harry untenses, slumping a little bit. He’s exhausted. It’s only Tuesday and he’s already ready for the week to be over. He had two classes in the morning, followed by his interview, followed by practice, and then hours of homework. And it’s only going to get busier as the season progresses. But Harry needs the money and he loves his team and his frat and he’s determined to get his degree so he really has no other choice. All he can do is let dreams of the weekend distract him for the following few days. 

He thinks of his rut. 

Maybe not. 

“I’m going to eat up in my room tonight, Li,” he says tiredly. “Tell the boys I’m not feeling well, and tell them about my rut and that I’ll be absent for the weekend.” 

Liam nods, “You got it H, take it easy, yeah?”

“I’ll try,” says Harry half-heartedly, but he’s thinking of his stats homework. 

-

He gets Niall’s text as soon as he walks out of Finance: **Holly’s @ 5**

Completely bewildered, he sends back a: _????_

**for Louis.**

_I repeat: ????_

**the o who’s going to help you w ur rut dumbass**

**he’ll be wrking a shift but he’s expecting u**

**don’t be late!!**

Harry sighs, already knowing it’s too late to get out of this mess. He stares at the name. Louis. He sounds it out in his head, it’s a nice name and it sounds a tiny bit familiar. He wonders what he looks like and what he’s like. Niall said they’re friends and Niall’s a good judge of character so he’ll probably be agreeable. 

He wonders, understandably, how good this omega will be in bed. What he smells like. But then he realizes he’s getting too invested in this and stops- it’s just three days at most. They’re meeting up to see if it’ll work between them. It’s not a date. 

“Hey, Styles!” yells one of his teammates. 

“James,” says Harry, pulling out a smile. He high-fives the alpha and gets pulled into a five minute conversation with him and his beta girlfriend. After that he texts Liam to meet him for lunch, promising to pay to thank him for picking up Harry’s slack in the frat for the past week. He’s starting to get more and more antsy- proof of his approaching rut. 

It’s only a matter of time before he’ll have to hand over majority of his duties to Liam for the rest of the week and it’s only a matter of time before he’ll be transforming into a omega-crazy, brash knothead who won’t be able to concentrate on anything but his own arousal and a potential mate. 

Fun. 

He meets Liam outside of Pastina, an affordable and delicious Italian restaurant near campus. They’ve eaten there dozens of times sometimes with Niall and sometimes with Liam’s girlfriend Sophia. Liam gets his usual but Harry always likes to switch things up and try something new so he asks the server to pick for him. She’s a pretty omega who’s looking at him with wide eyes and batting eyelashes. Harry’s not blind, he knows he’s being hit on, but he still pretends like he doesn’t notice as he pays, then shoots her a small smile and walks away with Liam. 

“You must get tired of that,” Liam comments. 

“What?” asks Harry, confused. 

“People flirting with you.”

“Well… I mean, it’s not like it happens all the time…” says Harry. 

Liam just raises his eyebrow like _really?_

“How’s Sophia? I haven’t seen her in a little while,” says Harry, eager to change the subject. 

Liam winces and Harry immediately pales. Oh no. “Actually… We broke up last week.”

“Last week?” Harry exclaims, taken aback. “Liam, what the fuck! Why didn’t you say something?”

He just shrugs. “It’s been coming for a long time.”

 _What?_ As far as Harry knew, they were happy and in love. But then again, he realizes, he actually hasn’t seen them together in a while. Guilt bubbles up in his stomach. He hadn’t realized that him being busy not only negatively affected his own mental health and peace of mind, but it’s also made him more of a shitty friend. “I’m sorry,” he says earnestly. “Do you wanna talk about it?”

Liam just shakes his head. “Thanks but it’s really okay. It was a mutual decision and yeah it was sad since we’ve been together for a year but… We both knew it was the right thing, y’know?” Harry nods even though he hasn’t been in a long term relationship since high school. “And we’re agreeing to stay friends. I think I’m just going to stay single for a while.”

“That’s good,” Harry says, nodding. “Being single is fun. Just look at me!”

Liam chuckles ruefully. “To be honest, my first impression of you was that you were a definite relationship guy.” At Harry’s surprised expression, he continues, “I dunno what it is. Maybe your obsession with romcoms and the music you listen to? I always thought you were single because you’re waiting for the right guy or girl to come around.” 

Harry’s gut twists painfully. “Well, not exactly,” he says. “I just don’t have time… Maybe it’s a mixture of both? If I’m going to have to fit my relationship into my schedule, it’s going to have to be with a person I really care about. Someone I see myself being with.” He doesn’t bring up the unspoken third reason. Niall’s the only one who knows- he was there for it after all. 

Liam nods, “I get that. That’s valid.”

Harry takes a sip of his water. “And like. That’s why I used to sleep around a lot. It’s sex without any of the commitment or feelings that come with relationships. I don’t need a boyfriend or girlfriend right now. So why not just fuck someone?” He pauses. “That made me sound like an asshole.”

“No, no,” Liam denies. “You’re right. Maybe I should try sleeping around.”

Harry nearly makes a face at the thought of Liam sleeping around. It’s not that he couldn’t or shouldn’t, it’s just that in the three years they’ve known each other (instant friends from when they first met at alpha frat rush and then pledged to the same frat), Liam has never not been in a relationship. First it was Danielle then Sophia. 

Now no one. 

Harry’s suddenly interested to see how that goes. 

His phone buzzes and he glances at it, groaning when he sees that it’s just another reminder from Niall about the meeting tonight. 

“What is it?” Liam asks, raising an eyebrow. 

“I have to meet the omega Niall thinks I should spend my heat with,” says Harry. 

“Oh, what’s his name?” asks Liam, looking curious. 

“Louis, do you know him?”

Liam’s eyes light up in recognition. “Yeah, Louis! I know him! He’s great, you’ll like him.” He pauses and furrows his eyebrows. “Wait, I think you guys have Stats together.”

Ugh, Stats. Harry can’t help but make a face. “Maybe,” Harry mutters, frowning. It’s a big class and usually Harry’s too busy trying (and failing) to understand the content to pay attention to any of his fellow classmates. “I fucking hate that class, man. I wish I could just get rid of it.”

Liam hums in sympathy. “Louis’ actually pretty good at stats I think. And he tutors, maybe you can ask him for help.”

Harry nearly laughs out loud. “Ask the omega I’m planning on sleeping with for two days straight if he wants to tutor me. Yeah, no way.” 

Liam bites his lip, “Yeah, you’re right, that is weird.” He checks his phone and frowns. “I have Bio in thirty minutes and it’s on the far side of campus, see you?”

“See you,” says Harry, patting Liam on the shoulder before standing up. “I’ll be going to meet up with Louis straight after practice so I won’t be back till 6 at the earliest.”

“I’ll hold down the fort,” promises Liam. 

“Thanks,” says Harry and he feels even guiltier. He prides himself on being present in his frat, always being there for as long as possible so he can be around his brothers and help them if they need guidance, someone to rant to, or whatever else they need Harry to be. “I’ll get the hang of all this,” he says, making a promise. 

Liam smiles at him warmly. “I know you will, Harry, and our brothers know that too. We’ve all got your back.”

Harry smiles gratefully trying not to think about the small percentage of the frat who definitely _don’t_ agree with Liam’s statement. 

-

Holly’s is a quaint little coffee shop on campus. Harry’s been here a couple times but it’s out of his normal routes so he usually goes for cafes that are in a closer vicinity to his classes. 

He chose to shower and change after practice instead of his typical routine of keeping it on till he returned to the frat and took a shower (the showers in their frat are warmer and more spacious so deciding between the two options is easy) because he’s not sure this omega will appreciate his after-practice stench and even though people do say his natural scent is strong and pleasant, he’s not sure it’ll work to bury the potent odor of sweat. 

To his surprise, the shop is actually pretty busy. It’s 5 so it’s not like it’s outrageous but Harry assumed the compactness of the business would mean less customers. But there’s a lot of people crammed into this small room. He somehow manages to find an empty table and sit down before scanning the room. 

It occurs to him that he probably should’ve asked Niall a description of this omega. There’s a few employees flitting around but Harry doesn’t spot any male omegas. He’s about to pull out his phone and call Niall to ask for that description when he feels a tap on the shoulder. 

Turning around, he’s instantly met with an assault on his senses. First, his smell. The sweet aroma of caramel and something citrusy (maybe oranges?) wafts into his nose and makes his inner alpha twitch. And then he actually looks at the omega. 

Fuck. 

He’s pretty is the thing. Not just the usual omega pretty, but really fucking pretty. Like, maybe the prettiest creature Harry has ever seen in his life. He’s petite, maybe 5’7, and slim. His skin is smooth and almost golden and his light brown hair is soft and fluffy. He has very omega features- delicate and small. High cheekbones, a cute nose, and sweet, pink lips. And his eyes are framed with long eyelashes that brush his skin with every blink. They’re big and blue, so blue. 

And then the angel opens his mouth. 

“Are you Harry?” he asks. His voice is high and lilting with the smallest bit of rasp. It’s literally the sweetest, most beautiful voice Harry has ever heard and he suddenly wants to weep. He also realizes he _does_ recognize this boy from his class. 

He’s stared at him one too many times instead of actually listening to the professor droning on for Harry not to recognize him. Louis, he remembers. His name is Louis. 

Niall picked an omega who Harry was already infatuated with to help him on his rut, fantastic. “Yeah,” he blurts, a few seconds too late. “Sorry, I just realized I recognize you.” He nearly cringes. _W_ _ay to be awkward, Styles_. 

Thankfully, Louis smiles. “Stats right?”

He nods. “Are you going to sit down?” he asks, before realizing Louis’ wearing an apron and remembering that Niall said he was on a shift. “Or-”

“Don’t worry, my friend’s covering for me,” says Louis, taking the seat across from him. “So your rut starts on Friday.” 

“Yeah, and your heat starts the same day,” says Harry. 

Louis nods, looking glum. “Listen, Harry, I don’t really have any concerns or hesitation. I know it’s risky to double up with rut and heat but I can’t miss my sister’s piano recital. I promised I’d be there and she’s really nervous about it and I can’t let her down.” 

The worry on his face sends a pang through Harry’s heart. This boy loves his sister, he thinks. “Yeah, no, me either. I start my part-time job on Monday and I can’t miss that either.”

“What job?” asks Louis. 

“Bank-teller.”

Louis makes a face. “Sorry, I just hate math.”

“Really? I thought you were good at stats,” says Harry before he could fully think it through. 

“Yeah, m'good at it but I hate it,” Louis says, smiling. 

“Well I can agree with you there, I _despise_ stats,” says Harry honestly, not bothering to hide his resentment. “Except I can’t say I’m good at it because I’m actually pretty awful.” 

Louis chuckles, “But you have to be good at some math to be a bank-teller, right?” 

“I am!” Harry insists, sitting up straighter. “Literally all math except for statistics which is annoying because it’s the only math I that I really have to be good at since I’m a business major.”

“Oh, you’re a business major, neat,” says Louis. He keeps fidgeting, first with his apron, then with his shirt under his apron, then with his soft fringe and back again. Harry finds it endearing but he’d never say it out loud.

“Eh, not really. But it’s useful and I like it,” says Harry. “What about you?”

“I’m a double major.” Harry nearly gasps. He can’t even imagine. “Yeah I know, it’s just as bad as it sounds. Psych and english- it’s a lot of work but I can’t choose between the two of them and I’d rather do both than pick one.”

“Well, I admire you for that,” says Harry honestly. “God, the thought of double majoring makes me want to throw up. I’d have no time!”

“To be fair, you’re on the basketball team, right?” asks Louis and Harry nods, internally happy because that means Louis has heard of him. “That’s got to take up a lot of time.”

“I’m VP of my frat too,” says Harry. “And now I’ve got a job.”

“Yeah that’s a lot,” says Louis. “But I guess I have a lot too. I’m double majoring and I’m in drama club. I work here and I also tutor.” Harry nods, remembering that Liam mentioned that. “Oh, and I’m in the school newspaper.”

Harry blanches. He thinks of the nasty lies that have been spread about him through the newspaper. “ _Please_ tell me you’re not in the sports section.” 

Louis shakes his head, looking almost disgusted and Harry nearly melts with relief. “No way. I write for the Arts column usually. Nick runs the sports section, he’s a dickhead.”

“I’m not surprised,” mutters Harry bitterly. He didn’t know the guy but the guy clearly pretended as if he knew Harry. “Anyway, that seems like a lot.”

“Guess we’re both overachievers,” says Louis with a grin. 

Harry gets a little distracted with the crinkles by Louis’ eyes and has to hesitate before replying, “Guess so.” 

Louis bites his lip, “So… we’re officially doing it on Friday.” 

Harry can’t resist. “Yeah, I think we are doing it.” He smirks as Louis groans exaggeratedly. 

“That was horrible,” says Louis, eyes bright with amusement. 

Harry just grins, “You think I’m funny.”

“Yeah, _no.”_

“You do!” Harry insists, grinning. “You’re smiling!”

“Shut up,” says Louis, huffing. “We should probably talk through the important stuff. You’re clean, right?”

“Yeah,” says Harry. “And you?”

Louis nods, “How about we both bring proof. It’s not that I don’t trust you, it’s just-”

“No, I understand,” says Harry. He was going to ask the same thing. “And knotting’s good right?”

“Considering we’re both trying to get through this as fast as possible, yes,” says Louis. He narrows his eyes. “No mating.”

“Of course not,” Harry says immediately. He touches Louis’ hand briefly and meets his eyes. “I promise I won’t do anything you’re not comfortable with either. Even in rut, I’ll be lucid enough to make sure you give consent to everything I do.”

Louis smiles. “I'm not too worried. You seem like a good guy.”

Harry’s alpha preens and he ignores it. “Is there anything else I should know?” he asks. “Or that you want to know from me?”

“Do you want me to come over the night before and just stay the night? I always get really needy before a heat and I know alphas get really possessive.” Louis shrugs.

Harry decides not to point out that technically alphas only really get possessive before ruts if they have an omega or even beta/alpha that they’re with and want to protect, and just nods, “Yeah that’s probably a good idea. I don’t know exactly when my rut will hit but it might be as early as midnight.”

“Same for me,” says Louis. “And I’ll bring some supplies.”

“You don’t have to, I have plenty of stuff already,” Harry assures. Even though he was stupid enough to completely forget his rut was coming, he’s always prepared just in case. “I’ve got a ton of water and snacks. And fresh sheets of course.”

Louis just shrugs, “Sure. Which frat is yours?”

“It’s the Alpha Epsilon Pi frat,” he says. “I’ll send you the address, can I get your phone number?” He hands Louis his phone and watches as he types it in, definitely not getting distracted by how even Louis’ hands are delicate. 

“Done,” says Louis, handing it back. Harry sends him a text and the address and pockets his phone. 

“You’re on birth control right?” he asks bluntly. It’s kind of an invasive question but he needs to ask. 

Louis nods. “Yeah, you don’t have to pull out, I have the after-heat stuff too.” 

Harry nods too. “Cool.” Cool?

“Great,” says Louis. He glances at the front to where his coworker, a golden-skinned and dark-haired beta is tapping his wrist. “Shit, sorry I have to go. Nice to meet you though Harry.”

“Yeah, you too,” says Harry, smiling. This went better than he expected. “You can show up tomorrow night anytime after 4, that’s when my practice ends. I’ll take care of dinner too.”

“Sounds good,” says Louis before waving cutely. He pauses before asking, “Do you want something on the house?” He gestures to the menu.

Harry shakes his head, “I’ve got food waiting for me back at the frat.”

“Benefits,” says Louis sagely. 

“Definitely.”

Harry may or may not ogle the omega's ass when he turns to go back to work. Niall was right, Louis _is_ his type. 

-

Harry wakes up with a crick in his neck. He winces, stretching out his sore muscles and squeezing his eyes shut. 

“H, it’s 8 am. Wake up,” says a voice. Asher he thinks. He opens his eyes and blinks, his surroundings fuzzy. Sitting up, he looks around and frowns as he realizes he fell asleep in the living room, propped against the couch. On said couch, is a snoring Ian. Sprawled out a few feet away is Henry, cuddling a couch pillow to his chest but with nothing else underneath him but the carpet. 

He spots Liam curled up on an armchair nearby. Asher hands him a glass of water. “Thanks man,” says Harry, voice coming out deeper and scratchier than intended. Part of it is just his natural morning voice but the other part is that his rut is approaching faster and faster. It’s Thursday now. He has two classes today (including Statistics, ugh), practice, and a meeting with Tom and Liam about his absence for Saturday’s frat game night. And then Louis is coming over for dinner. 

He rubs his eyes tiredly. “I have a class in an hour, shit.”

Asher bites his lip, “Want me to wake them up?” 

“Just Henry and Liam, they both have classes this morning. Ian’s good, he should sleep in. He’s been working hard in practice,” says Harry, voice coming out a little more slurred than he’d like it. God, he’s so tired. 

“Damn,” says Asher.

He frowns. “What?”

“It’s cool that you have all that memorized… and really nice of you too,” Asher says. “S’ what makes you a good VP I think.”

Harry blinks, heart swelling a little bit. Lately he’s been feeling like he’s not been as involved in the frat as he should be which is part of the reason he suggested they all watch a film close to midnight last night and ended up falling asleep in the living room, sacrificing more sleep which he really shouldn’t have sacrificed but would do easily for his brothers. It sort of feels like he’s making up for something. He still checks in with every member at least once a week (even people like Stephen who are jerks about it) and he’s always present for Saturdays but he’s been so busy, it feels like he’s losing his grip on his brothers, letting them down. 

But the way Asher’s looking at him and what he said… Maybe he’s not letting them down. Maybe they trust him to have their backs and in return, they’ll always have his back. He smiles at the alpha, “How’s Mara?”

Asher blushes immediately. Mara’s an omega who used to be in an Ethics class with both of them in sophomore year. They were put in a group together for a class project and Harry quickly realized they were both pining after the other. He made it a mission to subtly push them together but in the end, it was ultimately Asher, who used to be so shy back in the day, who gathered the courage to ask her out. Harry had felt proud then, he remembered it like it was yesterday- the first moment he truly understood the “brotherhood” that alpha frats were always upholding. Brothers help each other. 

Despite Asher and Mara being together ever since, they’re still shy around each other and Harry honestly finds it kind of adorable. 

“She’s good, um, busy. She was given the solo for the Winter Showcase which is really great,” says Asher, still blushing. “I’m really proud.”

“I bet,” says Harry, smiling softly. “I gotta go, but tell Mara good luck for me. I know she’ll do great.”

“Thanks, H,” says Asher. “You’re the best.”

Harry just smiles, feeling really content for the first time in ages. He then glances at the clock and realizes he just wasted another five minutes and he really needed to get ready and eat breakfast and then _not_ be late to his Marketing class. 

“Wake the others,” he directs before rushing up to his room. 

He makes it to his Marketing class about thirty seconds after the bell rings and his professor gives him a look but he doesn’t care. 

-

Harry walks into his Statistics class and instead of heading to his usual spot in the middle-back of the room, he veers left and approaches the front. Some of the students give him a confused look- no one ever changes where they sit in this class. They’re all unofficially constricted to the choices they made in the first class of the year, and it’s an unspoken rule to keep it that way. 

Good thing Harry doesn’t actually give a shit. 

Louis is surprised when he finally arrives. He’s wearing an oversized blue sweater and what look to be light wash mom jeans with little rips in the knees. He looks gorgeous and Harry has to calm his heart as Louis takes the seat- his usual seat- next to him. “Hey, Louis,” he says. “Do you mind if I sit here?” 

Louis smiles at him, shaking his head. “Not at all. Good morning, Harry.”

“Good morning,” he repeats, unable to keep his grin off his face. He doesn’t know what it is about this morning. He’s normally so grouchy in the morning before his rut starts, but none of the familiar misery is present this morning and it’s not like Harry is going to complain. The bell rings and the professor walks into the room, beginning class. Harry leans in close to Louis, catching a strong whiff of caramel and citrus that makes him want to bury his face in the omega’s neck, and whispers, “Maybe you can help me understand Statistics since you’re so good at it.”

Louis huffs. “I’ll do my best but I’m not a miracle worker, Styles.”

Harry has to cover his laugh with a cough. 

-

“Oh fuck yeah, I got 105% on my Anthropology exam!” Niall exclaims. 

Harry raises an eyebrow, fiddling with the straw in his smoothie. Niall heard about the place from one of his hook-ups and dragged Harry along at lunch to try it out. They have flavors ranging from classic Vanilla Bean to This Drink Will Give You Life. Seriously, that’s the name. Harry ordered it just because of it (and plus, he’d try anything to re-energize him that wasn’t beer or weed at this point- he only reserves those for frat parties). The verdict was pretty decent, not Life-Giving but not bad either. “Your prof gives you extra credit?”

Niall grins, “Yeah, if we follow her on Instagram.”

Harry snorts. 

“I’ll gladly subject myself to a lifetime of grainy shots of the city skyline and poorly angled selfies if it means I get those extra points,” says Niall solemnly. Harry’d do the same to be honest- unfortunately, he’s pretty sure his Stats prof doesn’t know what Facebook is, let alone Instagram. 

“Well, congrats anyway,” says Harry, taking another sip of his Life-Giving juice. He glances at the clock. It was a little after 12:30. They have practice at 2 today which means they need to be there by 1:30 but they’ve got time. “I can’t believe I’m missing the game this Friday.”

“Oi, we’re the ones who have the play without our captain,” Niall says, flicking him in the arm. Harry rubs it, glaring. 

“Colin will take care of it,” he says. “You guys will do good, I know it.”

“Yeah, yeah,” says Niall. He’s one of the only betas on the team but he’s the best defender they have. Harry sometimes ponders how lucky he is to have found a friend in high school who understood him so well and then who continued to attend the same university and play the same sport as him. Niall's had his back since the very beginning and Harry will always have his back in return. 

“To be honest, I’m kind of looking forward to a break,” Harry admits, spinning his straw in his cup. “I feel so fucking overwhelmed all the time. At this point all that’s keeping me going is the fact that I get the next two and a half days off to sleep and have sex. The two best things in life.”

“Very true,” says Niall, nodding. “It almost makes me wish I wasn’t a beta but then I think of how you literally cannot function without knotting something over and over for two days and thinking of nothing but breeding pups and think, nah. I’m good. But do you wanna know what keeps me going? The fact that February 22nd, 2022 aka 2/22/22 is going to fall on a Tuesday which means we can call it 2’s Day. That’s the only reason I’m not ending it all.”

Harry stares at him. “What the fuck?”

Niall meets his gaze before snickering, “Just kidding. I got that off of Pinterest… the look on your face-” He cackles. 

Harry shakes his head. “Why am I friends with you?”

“Because I’m funnier than you and I always call you on your shit,” Niall answers easily. “And I always get you the best beer.” 

“Fair enough.” 

-

By the time Harry finishes practice, he feels both extremely antsy and extremely horny. He jerks off in the shower but it leaves him unsatisfied. He won’t be properly satisfied until he can knot an omega- knot _Louis_. 

He tries to be productive. After his meeting with Tom and Liam, he sets up all the water bottles, snacks, and back-up sheets in his room and tidies up a little bit. He grabs extra pillows and blankets because Louis will be staying with him and his alpha wants his omega (well not _his_ omega) to be as warm and comfortable as possible. He finishes that pretty quickly and then sits down at his desk to do some studying. However, trying to do his homework proves to be impossible. He already picked up his make-up work for his class on Friday and he’s got plenty of Statistics to keep him busy plus a test on Tuesday to study for but he can’t focus. His concentration is close to obliterated and he’s desperate for some comfort. 

Louis, he’s desperate for Louis. 

But he’s not coming for another hour. Resigned, he pulls up his laptop and scrolls through Netflix. He doesn’t care about watching something when his alpha is so restless, it wants to scream. He ends up putting on Friends and slouching on his bed with his earbuds in. 

It’s due to those earbuds that he doesn’t hear the knocking at first. Another set of loud thumps have him pausing the conversation between Monica and Chandler and sitting up, bewildered. He told the guys to leave him alone for the rest of the night, Liam being officially on duty as VP until Sunday night. 

Another knock and he’s scrambling up, ripping the earbuds out and stumbling to the door. He’s sweaty in his school shirt and sweats but he couldn’t have stripped because his bare skin was too sensitive to even the texture of his sheets. 

He opens and the door and immediately relaxes as the soothing smell of caramel and citrus envelops him. Dazed, he meets Louis’ eyes. “You’re early,” he blurts. 

“Yeah,” says Louis. He looks flushed and fidgety and Harry gets the sudden urge to throw him onto the mattress and lick his neck. “Sorry, if you’re busy I can come back later but-”

“Come in,” Harry says gruffly. His voice is deepening further in the presence of an omega he’s attracted to. His alpha is showing off- exerting dominance. “Please.”

Louis gives him a shaky smile and ducks under his arm to go in. Harry quickly locks the door- how it will remain for the next two days. He turns around to watch Louis as he scans the room. He’s dressed similarly to Harry: sweats and a Arctic Monkeys shirt. There’s a beanie over his soft hair and he’s carrying a bag with him. “I just brought some stuff,” says Louis, raising it slightly. “Toothbrush and some clothes for Sunday. And the results from my STD test.” He shows the latter to Harry who skims it over quickly. 

He nods, clearing his throat. His brain is filling with Louis’ scent and it’s becoming more and more difficult to maintain control. His rut isn’t meant to begin until after midnight but the residence of Louis in his room, _his_ space, is accelerating the symptoms. He grabs the slightly crumpled papers on his desk and shows it to Louis. “Here’s mine.” Louis nods and Harry takes both of theirs and shoves it in a drawer. 

“I have water and snacks,” he says, gesturing to the pile on his desk. “I made pasta for dinner and I have a microwave to heat it up whenever you’re hungry.” He gestures to the microwave on the floor near his desk and then points to the door across from his bed. “That’s the bathroom.”

“Vice President benefits?” guesses Louis. 

“Yup, it has its perks,” says Harry. “This is my bed.”

Louis quirks his mouth. “Yeah, I noticed that one.” 

Harry wants to devour him. 

He’s quickly losing all semblance of normalcy. He’s resorting to his instincts and a quick study of Louis and the way he’s ducking his head shyly and hunching in, he’s doing the same. “I’m watching Friends, do you wanna watch with me?” he asks. “And, um, cuddle? It’ll make us both feel better.”

Louis nods eagerly. “Yeah definitely.”

He grabs Louis’ hand, almost hissing at the skin-on-skin contact, and pulls him onto the bed. He returns to his spot leaning against the headboard and pats his thigh. “Sit on my lap.” 

He didn’t mean for it to come out like a command, God. But Louis doesn’t say anything. He crawls into Harry’s lap and leans back against Harry’s chest. Harry bites back a growl and wraps his arms around Louis’ slim waist. He gently tugs off Louis’ beanie and buries his face in his soft hair. “You smell so good,” he whispers, breath sending ripples through his golden brown strands. 

Louis shivers. “You too.” 

“What do I smell like?” he asks, curious.

“Peppermint and pine,” Louis answers, "and a hint of vanilla. You smell like Christmas.”

His alpha rumbles appreciatively at the confidence and dreaminess in Louis’ words. “You smell like caramel and oranges. Heavenly.” _I want to eat you._ He blinks- he can’t say that one out loud. Not yet anyway. “Can I scent you?”

“Yes,” Louis breathes before he carefully turns around in Harry’s lap so he’s straddling him. The laptop remains abandoned on the bed in front of them as Harry nuzzles into Louis’ neck, breathing in his scent and spreading his own in return. Louis tilts his head back, exposing his neck better for Harry to cover. Christ, Louis smells better than anything he’s ever smelled. His scent seeps into Harry’s entire being and engulfs him in its soothing embrace. His lips brush against Louis’ pulse and the omega shudders. 

“Tell me something about you,” Harry mumbles. His brain is going all fuzzy. This has never happened so quickly even when he’s spent ruts with other omegas. 

“Like what?” whispers Louis. 

“What’s your favorite color?”

“Cliche much?” Louis teases. “I don’t have a single favorite color- it’s too hard to choose. I like red. Pink. Yellow’s pretty too. What about you?”

“Blue,” says Harry. _Like your eyes._

“Very original,” Louis jokes. “How old are you?”

“19,” says Harry. “20 in February.” At Louis’ raised eyebrow, he explains, “I skipped kindergarten.”

“Oh, so you’re a smart-ass,” says Louis. 

“I was five!” Harry exclaims, lips curving up into a grin. “And which one of us has the perfect GPA?” 

Louis scoffs. 

“How old are you?”

“I’m 21 next month,” says Louis. A small hand comes up and runs through Harry’s curls. He hums in appreciation as Louis gently pets his hair. 

“When’s your birthday?” 

“Christmas Eve,” says Louis. “Before you ask- I do get less presents but I don’t mind. I have four younger sisters who love Christmas and Mum prioritizes them but I’m glad she does.” 

“That’s sweet,” Harry whispers, heart clenching painfully at Louis’ obvious loyalty to his family. “Four sisters, that’s a lot. I’ve only got one.”

“Younger or older?” 

“Older,” says Harry. “She’s 22, nearly 23. She runs a blog that does pretty well.”

“Nice,” says Louis. “Hey, I’m kind of hungry.” 

“Me too,” says Harry, though he's pretty sure they're talking about two different things. “Hold on.” He reluctantly lets go of Louis to stand up, stretching out his limbs. He’s once again reminded of how hot he is but he doesn’t want to make Louis uncomfortable by stripping so soon. He gets the pasta and heats it up in the microwave, grabbing two bowls and utensils and bringing it back for Louis. 

“Thank you,” says Louis and Harry leans in and kisses his cheek. Louis blushes. He’s so fucking pretty. 

“Was that okay?” asks Harry. “I just realized we never talked about kissing.”

“That’s okay and kissing… is okay,” Louis confirms, blinking slowly.

They turn on Friends again but it’s really just for background because they’re both too antsy to pay attention. Harry finishes eating and instead watches Louis. He gets hypnotized by the movements of Louis’ mouth and frowns when Louis gets a bit of sauce on his chin. He wipes it off gently and then runs his thumb over Louis’ bottom lip. It’s just as soft as it looks.

“Thanks,” Louis murmurs, looking dazed as he meets Harry’s eyes. 

Harry wants to kiss him. But that’s too far. His rut hasn’t started yet. They’re just helping each other out, he reminds himself, which means there’s no reason to kiss him until his rut starts. He has to wait. He clears his throat and turns to watch the show. 

After a few episodes of Friends, they go to the bathroom to brush their teeth and get ready for bed. Harry watches Louis out of the corner of his eye as he spits and rinses. It looks so domestic- brushing their teeth together. It’s not the first time he’s brushed his teeth with another person but it’s the first time it actually feels important. 

Harry switches off the lights and climbs into bed after Louis who turns around. Harry fits himself to his back and wraps his arms around his waist, splaying his hand across Louis’ stomach and shivering because it covers his entire stomach. 

“Your bed is really comfortable,” Louis whispers.

Harry tightens his grip on Louis’ waist and leans in to brush his lips against the curve of his ear. “More perks.” 

“Delightful.” 

Harry chuckles, moving to press his lips gently to the nape of Louis’ neck. “Wake me up whenever.”

“You too,” Louis whispers back. He’s warm in Harry’s arms and Harry resists the urge to sneak his hands under his shirt and feel his bare skin. He knows it’s soft and he wants to _touch_. 

“Goodnight, Louis,” says Harry instead. 

“Goodnight, Harry.” 

-

Harry wakes up slowly. He’s first aware of is friction. Pressure on his crotch which feels like it’s on fire. His eyes flutter open. Darkness. It’s night time. Bewilderment echoes through his head before everything suddenly registers. He clutches the warm body in his arms. The caramel and oranges in the air. Louis. Louis who’s currently rocking back against his cock and making small little noises that dig into Harry’s deepest desires. 

“Fuck,” he bites out, glancing at the clock on his nightstand. Nearly one am. He forces himself back. “Louis,” he says, words cutting through the stillness of the room. He cups Louis’ face. He looks so peaceful and precious in sleep. “Lou, wake up.” He shakes him gently. 

Louis wakes up with a gasp, blue eyes flying open. His scent intensifies. Slick. He’s wet. “Harry?” he whispers. 

“Is your heat starting?” he asks, voice stilted and jaw tense. 

“Not yet… Are you starting your rut?”

He bites his lip so hard he tastes blood and grimaces. “Yeah... I’ll be under in a few minutes.” Louis nods, the movement restricted from Harry’s hands. 

“Knot me then,” he breathes.

Harry growls, leaning in and kissing Louis’ parted lips. Louis makes a sound, hands coming up to clutch Harry’s shirt. Harry licks into his mouth before sucking his bottom lip into his mouth and biting down. Louis cries out and Harry swallows it up. He’s losing coherency which makes him speed up. He wants to be lucid for as long as possible. He wants to see, hear, touch, _taste_ as much as he can before he loses consciousness. 

He sits back on his haunches and strips off his shirt. Louis does the same and Harry helps him pull off his sweats, groaning when the smell of slick strengthens. He presses Louis to the mattress and kisses him again. He tastes so sweet and Harry’s so, so gone. 

He shoves down his own pants and planks over the omega, leaning down to suck a bruise on the tempting skin of his neck.

Louis gasps into his hair. “Harry,” he whines. 

“Shhh, baby,” he whispers. He runs his hands over Louis’ exposed soft skin, light as a feather. He tweaks a nipple and savors the mewl Louis lets out. Gorgeous. Then he slips his fingers into the waistband of Louis’ cotton underwear, sliding it lower and lower and then completely off, flinging it off the bed. The smell of slick hits him head on and he buries his growl in the exposed soft skin of Louis’ inner thigh, nipping at it a little. “Smell so good, Omega,” he whispers. 

“Harry,” Louis breathes, desperation laced in his voice. “Please.” 

Harry grips Louis’ hips and gently turns him over. Unable to help himself, he licks a stripe over Louis’ fluttering hole, groaning at the taste. So sweet.

Louis shudders. His head is buried in his arms, completely overwhelmed but still arching into Harry’s touch- presenting. Harry flattens a tongue and licks again and again, savoring the taste. He dips his tongue in a bit, jaw straining, before circling Louis’ rim and pulling back. He doesn’t let himself get too distracted- the main priority in his brain is still knotting. He leans back to shove his boxers down, gripping his throbbing length and jacking off a little bit to get rid of the pressure. He brushes over the head of his cock, hissing. 

Then he slides his free hand between Louis’ cheeks and slips a couple of fingers into his hole. He’s so wet they practically glide in. He uses his soaked fingers to slick up his cock before positioning himself over Louis’ hole. Pushing in slowly, he growls as he bottoms out. “So tight, so sweet,” he mumbles, stroking Louis’ spine. 

The omega whimpers again. “Alpha,” he says brokenly. It kicks him into gear. 

He pulls out and then slams back in. His vision is going blurry and his instincts are taking over. To protect. To take care of. To please. To _knock up._ He changes the angle and pistons his hips forward, jolting their bodies further up the bed. Another thrust. Then another. Louis yelps, arching off the bed obscenely. Harry had found his spot. Angling for it again, he rams deeper and deeper into Louis’ heat, headboard knocking into the wall with the force of his thrusts. He’s completely enveloped by smooth, warm heat. Louis keeps making little noises that go straight to his dick. He feels his knot start forming at the base of his dick. 

Dimly, he wonders if his brothers can hear what’s going on right now. Louis’ loud, probably the loudest he’s ever heard, and the sound of the headboard hitting the wall is loud and the walls are solid but not soundproof. The thought of them potentially hearing how good he’s giving it to Louis is what ultimately pushes him over. He groans, collapsing over Louis’ pliant body as his knot locks inside. He felt Louis come when his knot caught on his rim and the fact that he’s laying completely boneless under Harry’s weight confirms it. He slips his arms around Louis’ waist and mouths wetly over his nape, sucking kisses into his skin. 

Louis turns his head over to look at him and Harry presses their foreheads together. He feels a stab of regret when he realizes he can’t properly see how fucked out Louis looks in the dark room, but he ignores it, instead leaning in to kiss his swollen lips. Louis curls into his touch, mewling into his mouth. 

His lips are the last thing that register in Harry’s mind before he falls under. 

-

Harry, once again, wakes up slowly. It’s bright in his room, sunlight streaming from his window. He feels content- muscles pleasantly sore and satisfied. He turns to look at the clock, careful not to jostle a sleeping Louis who’s laying on his chest. Nine am. He carefully slides one of his arms from around Louis’ waist and reaches for his abandoned phone on the nightstand, ignoring the accumulated text messages. It’s Sunday. 

He stares up the ceiling, willing his mind to focus on a random dot on the white expanse. When it sharpens in his gaze, he dubs himself fully out of rut.

But what about Louis?

He’s curled up on Harry’s chest, with his head nestled into Harry’s shoulder. His lips are parted cutely, a thin line of drool on the corner of his mouth. His hands are relaxed and rested gently on Harry’s abs and his legs are tangled between Harry’s own. He's completely lax and docile- out of heat.

Harry brings his hand back and gently runs it through Louis’ mussed hair, smoothing it out and scratching lightly at his scalp. 

Louis hums in sleep, subconsciously leaning into Harry’s touch. He smiles. Louis is so beautiful. Now that he's out of rut, he can admire his naked body with a lucid mind, eyes tracing the dip in his waist and the curve of his ass. There’s love bites scattered all along his golden skin, marking him as Harry’s. The sight of them makes his heartbeat unsteady. 

He doesn’t want to get up. Louis is warm and the bed is comfortable. All the sheets have been pushed off the bed so the only heat they’ve absorbed has been from each other. He continues petting Louis’ hair, his other hand drawing tiny circles onto Louis’ lower back. 

Louis shifts, nuzzling into Harry’s chest and curling in closer. Harry holds his breath. Part of him doesn’t want Louis to wake up. He remembers bits and pieces of his rut- fucking Louis against the wall, eating him out, feeding him snacks while still being attached, even fucking in the shower. Harry never thought he’d fuck someone in the shower but he did last night. They probably fell asleep right after since they’re both clean.

And all of it was so good. Maybe, no, _definitely_ the best sex he’s ever had. He’s sad that it’s over. Louis shifts again and Harry’s fingers still. He lifts his head, eyelashes fluttering until he blinks his eyes open. Big and blue. He’s so pretty. 

“Harry?” he says, voice scratchy and soft. 

“You good?” asks Harry. Louis nods into his chest. 

“I don’t wanna get up,” Louis mumbles, blinking languidly. “But I’m hungry.”

Harry pats his head gently. “I’ll get us food, hold on.” It’s not even a selfless thing- the thought of Louis going downstairs looking like this and smelling of sex makes him want to growl despite being out of rut and growls no longer being justifiable. He reluctantly slides out of bed, watching as Louis clings to the spot he just left. 

He walks to his dresser and pulls on some boxers, sweats, and doesn’t bother with a shirt. They’ve all seen it before. He unlocks the door and has to physically rip his grip off the doorknob because he doesn’t want to leave Louis in a room unlocked. 

Jesus Christ, he’s out of rut. There’s no excuse to be a knothead anymore. 

The kitchen is empty except for Ian and Tom when he enters. 

“Our Vice President,” Tom greets, smiling at him. “All good?”

He nods tiredly, opening the cupboards to get out a pan and then retrieving eggs from the fridge. “'M making eggs, anyone want any?”

“We already had breakfast,” Ian pipes up. “We tried to save some for you and your omega but the boys are animals and we didn’t know when you’d be done, sorry.”

“No worries,” says Harry, not bothering to correct them on Louis being his omega. He’s not. They’ll be parting ways tonight and the thought made him sadder than he should be. 

It’s not like Louis’ disappearing, he thinks while he starts the first omelette. They still have Stats together. He really likes Louis’ company too- maybe they could be friends? 

His alpha protests but he pushes it down. 

He feels disoriented and exhausted, like all he wants to do is eat these eggs and then fall back asleep spooning Louis but he can’t do that. He has homework for one, plus a test to study for… 

Tom pats him on the back before he leaves the room. “Take it easy today, mate,” he says. 

“I will,” he promises. He finishes making breakfast and grabs some fruit and berries and carries it upstairs. He passes a few of his brothers- Colin, who informs him of their win on Friday, Will, and Finn - another senior who was offended when Harry got VP as a junior instead of one of the oldest members, and who sends him a glare as he walks past him. 

Louis is still sprawled out on the bed when he returns. He hands him a plate and leans back against the headboard. A moment later, Louis joins him- side pressing up against Harry’s. His alpha immediately relaxes after contact with Louis, the omega it’s fooled itself into thinking is his mate. 

It’ll probably be like that for a few days which means Harry and Louis will have to meet up a few times and probably cuddle a little bit to soothe each other. He can’t say he minds. 

Harry puts on Friends again and they watch a couple of episodes but eventually get tired. “Wanna take a nap?” Louis asks. 

“Yes, please,” says Harry, so they scoot down and Louis turns over so Harry can spoon him. Harry tries not to notice how well they fit together, like two halves of the same whole. 

They doze off for a couple of hours before waking up again. Times flies as they chat about classes, aspirations, and other stuff. Louis offers to help Harry finish his Stats homework and study for the test so they go through each problem and Louis explains it best he can and Harry is shocked when things start making sense. 

“You’re really good at this,” says Harry. 

“At stats?”

“Well yeah, that and teaching people,” says Harry. “You explain things better than the prof does for sure.”

Louis smiles. “Thanks. Y’know I’ve thought about being a teacher- that’s probably what I’ll end up doing if I don’t become a counselor.”

“You’d be good at both of those,” says Harry and he means it. He can easily picture Louis helping people heal mentally and deal with their issues as well as in the classroom, teaching kids and being patient and kind always. 

Louis smiles at him. “What about you? Going for the NBA?”

Harry chuckles. “I don’t know if I’m good enough but yeah, that’s the dream.” 

“But you’re really good,” says Louis, frowning. “You got player of the year last year right? In the whole country?”

Harry blushes. Sometimes he forgets what a big deal it is- that someone like Louis who didn’t know him until this past week could already know he was chosen especially for a prestigious award. “Yeah,” he says, embarrassed but proud. “I did.”

Louis smirks at him. “I think you’ve got a pretty decent chance.”

“Maybe,” says Harry, a lump in his throat. 

They talk a little bit more. Harry tells Louis about Niall and Liam, his closest friends and Louis tells him about Zayn, his roommate and best friend- the beta from Holly’s. Harry talks about his frat and his responsibilities as VP and Louis tells him about the article he’s writing for the newspaper and the school play in the Spring that he’s going to audition for. 

Before he knows it, it’s nearing 5 o’clock and Louis has to go. Harry already let him shower here and change so he doesn’t have to go to campus and he offers to walk Louis out front where Zayn is going to pick him up. 

Some of the boys send Louis curious looks when the two of them walk downstairs. Harry can’t blame them. Louis very obviously smells like him and it doesn’t help that he’s walking with a slight limp - a fact his alpha is most pleased by. Harry keeps a hand on his lower back and guides him outside. 

“Thanks for everything, Harry,” says Louis when they’re standing outside. It’s cold outside and Harry isn’t wearing a jacket but he doesn’t feel any of the chill. His alpha is protesting Louis’ inevitable walking away so he tries to appease it with a hug. Louis slumps in his embrace, squeezing him back. 

“See you Tuesday,” Harry murmurs. 

“See you,” says Louis breathlessly, then he’s pulling away with one last smile. Harry waits to see him get safely into the car and drive away before he gathers the strength to return inside. Liam’s staring at him when he comes back inside and plops down onto the couch. 

“What?” he asks, confused. 

“Nothing,” says Liam, but he looks equal parts surprised and intrigued. Harry lets it go for now before calling out an invitation to watch another movie. His alpha is whining after Louis’ departure and all he wants is to distract himself by having fun with his brothers and definitely not thinking about caramel and oranges.

-

Harry goes through both of his classes in a daze. He’s distracted and unable to focus on anything any of his professors say. All he can think about is _Louis._

Is Louis okay? Did Louis sleep well? (or did he have trouble sleeping because Harry wasn’t there like Harry did because Louis wasn’t there?) Is he eating? Is he safe? His alpha is desperate to find his omega and make sure he’s alright. 

Never did Harry think the aftereffects of aligning his rut with someone’s heat would be this strong. But it is. He can’t focus on anything but Louis. It’s his frustration and desperation that ultimately win out over his brain and before he knows it, he’s making his way to the psych block. He doesn’t know specifically where Louis’ Abnormal Psychology lecture is but he’s too crazed to stop and think about texting or calling. There’s an ache deep in his bones for the omega- for his scent, his touch, his _taste._ He needs to quell it. 

Louis’ probably going to think he’s insane but he cannot be stopped, too much in pain to think rationally. Like a miracle, or maybe it's pity from the universe, Harry catches sight of the omega nearby. He’s talking to Zayn, his best friend, and he’s wearing the shirt Harry lended him because being surrounded by an alpha’s scent was useful for omegas post-heat. He looks so small in Harry’s clothes, but so fucking gorgeous. Harry never wants him to wear anything _but_ his clothes. That is not an appropriate thought. 

As if Louis can sense him- or maybe he can smell him the same way Harry can smell Louis even from twenty feet away- because he turns and meets Harry’s gaze. His face openly relaxes upon seeing Harry and it gives him the strength to walk closer. Louis approaches him too and they meet in the middle, toes touching. 

“Hi,” says Harry. 

“Hi,” Louis echoes breathlessly. “I was about to come find you. I don’t know why but I’ve been missing you so-”

Harry pulls him into a crushing embrace before he can finish, burying his face in Louis’ neck. He squeaks but nestles further into Harry. Harry kisses the top of his head and rocks them back and forth, fitting his chin over Louis’ head. He sighs in relief, all the tension leaking out of his body in waves. 

This is what he needed. 

Louis clutches him just as desperately. “Is this supposed to be happening?” he whispers. 

“I don’t know,” says Harry, more like mumbles. “I don’t think so.”

“Fantastic,” Louis mutters, pressing his face into Harry’s neck and breathing in deeply. 

A cleared throat is what pulls them apart. Zayn is looking between them with an unreadable expression. He turns to Louis, “You have a newspaper meeting in five minutes.”

“Right, shit,” says Louis. He turns to Harry, reluctance in his gaze. 

“Come over tonight,” he says before he can think it through. 

Louis nods though, “Okay, I’ll text you.”

He nods and holds himself back from running after him as Louis walks away with Zayn. His alpha screeches at him.

This is a massive predicament. 

-

Despite his best efforts, Harry does not play as well as he would have liked at practice. Some of his teammates give him strange looks but he blames it on his rut and apologizes. Thankfully, it’s a drill-heavy practice and Harry mostly supervises instead of making a fool of himself again. The itch returned fullfold after he and Louis parted that morning and it was stronger than ever. He had no clue why it was happening or how to stop it. 

If it continued- he’s screwed. 

Now he’s dressed formally, ready to start his first shift at the bank. He checks his appearance in the mirror again before reaching for his phone. It buzzes as soon as his fingers grasp it and his heart nearly jumps out of his chest when he sees “ **Lou”** on his screen. 

Adrenaline spikes through him and he unlocks his phone to read the message. 

**when can i come over?**

_i’m done with my shift at 6:30, so 7?_

**okay :)**

And then: **good luck w your job! you’ll smash it!**

Harry stares at his screen, trying to pretend that his heart wasn’t racing a million miles a minute, trying to pretend that this isn’t the sort of thing that boyfriends sent to each other, trying to pretend that he wasn’t very pleased by it all. He doesn’t have time for relationships. He repeats it to himself like a mantra. 

_thanks :)_

_see you then xx_

-

He may or may not break a few driving rules when rushing back to the frat after his shift. It went well, thank the lord. His boss is nicer than he was anticipating and there’s a couple of other college student employees who showed him the ropes. He also found that his shifts, save for his Sunday shift) weren’t too busy except for the first hour. By the time six rolled around, there was basically no one which meant he could do his homework. It feels like a relief- any extra time he can get is important. 

Most of the boys are laying around when he enters the building but Harry doesn’t bother to stop and say hello because Liam had pulled him aside as he came in to tell him Louis’ upstairs and that’s all Harry can focus on. 

He skips every other step on the way up and practically runs down the hallway to his door. Gripping the handle, he pauses to take a deep breath. He can already smell Louis inside which doesn’t make sense but caramel and oranges are wafting through to his nose and he can’t resist any longer. He steps inside, eyes falling to Louis who’s sprawled out on his bed, reading a book. 

“Lou,” he says, sounding breathless and desperate. Louis sits up, flinging the book aside. Wordlessly, they stare at each other. There’s understanding in between them accompanied by a fair amount of hopelessness. Why is this happening? 

The question he’s emitting is being reflected back to him in Louis’ wide eyes. Then, Louis opens his arms. A silent invitation that Harry wouldn’t dream of rejecting. He takes off his button-up first, grabbing a stranded threadbare shirt from the floor that he probably dropped in a frenzy when he was trying to get ready that morning, and slips it on. 

He crawls onto the bed and in between Louis’ spread legs, leaning over his torso and resting his weight on his forearms next to Louis’ head. “Hi,” he says absently. 

“Hey,” Louis replies, eyes latched onto him. His eyes are hooded, blinking slowly and sensually. His cock twitches. 

No. He can’t have sex with the omega who spent his rut with him. That’s crossing a line. He doesn’t have time for relationships. He doesn't even _want_ a relationship.

It feels more and more like he’s trying to convince himself. 

“I did some research,” Louis continues when he fails to speak. 

“About what?”

“About this,” says Louis, before tugging on his shirt until he finally lowers himself fully over Louis, sliding his arms around his waist and rolling them over so Louis is resting on his chest again. 

“And?” he asks, voice rougher than he intended it to be. 

“Our inner alpha and omega want to mate,” says Louis bluntly. 

Harry huffs in amusement. “Yeah, I think that’s natural after spending a heat and rut together at the same time.”

“No… not attraction. I mean they’ve literally recognized the other as a potential mate- physically and compatibility wise,” whispers Louis. “My omega feels safe with you.” 

Harry tries to ignore the way that Louis saying he feels safe with him affects his body, most notably his crotch, and clears his throat. “I haven’t really been looking for a relationship.”

“Neither have I,” Louis agrees. “There’s not enough time.”

“Yeah,” says Harry and it comes out more sadly than he meant for it to. He can’t pretend that he’s disappointed. He already knew all of this. That’s why he chose to stay single. That’s why he had unspoken rules for himself. And now he wants to break them. Louis is everything he wants in a partner… but he’s also just as busy as Harry which just adds to the dilemma. 

“What do we do?” Louis asks. 

“Spend some time apart?” Harry suggests even though saying it out loud nearly makes him keel over in regret and denial. He can’t spend time away from Louis- he’s not sure his alpha will let him… and he’s not sure he really wants to either. “I don’t think I can do that.”

“Me either," Louis agrees. He nuzzles into Harry’s neck. “Am I staying over?”

 _Please._ “If you want,” says Harry, going for nonchalance. 

“Okay,” says Louis. Every time he blinks, Harry can feel his eyelashes brush the skin of his neck. It’s equal parts distracting and enchanting. “I talked to some of your frat brothers early.”

Harry stills, “Oh?” 

“I already know Liam so we talked a bit about Bio. There were another two- Luke and Asher,” he says. Harry relaxes. 

“They’re good guys,” says Harry honestly. He’s relieved Louis didn’t bump into someone like Stephen or Finn. The thought of them talking to Louis makes him want to punch something. Someone. Probably them. “How did your sister’s recital go?”

“She aced it,” Louis murmurs, breath brushing over his pulse teasingly. “How’d the first shift go, banker boy?” 

“Decent,” says Harry. “Was a little distracted to be honest.”

“Oh?” says Louis as if he has no idea what Harry’s talking about. Harry bites him on the ear as a rebuke.

Louis squawks and pinches his ribs. Harry bites him again. 

It should feel miserable. Both of them knowing they reciprocate the feelings of the other while also accepting that it can’t happen despite how much they each yearn for it. It should also feel weird that they’re instincts have already chosen the other from themselves- that his inner alpha wants to mate Louis. But Harry can't exactly say he’s surprised. He’s never felt a connection with someone like the one he instantly felt with Louis, even before they slept together. No, it’s not surprising at all. Instead of crying about it, Harry just savors the feel of Louis in his arms because he’s not sure how much longer he can have him. 

-

“Hey,” says Niall suddenly. They’re running laps in practice. It’s Tuesday afternoon and Harry is trying to focus on keeping an eye on all his teammates. Josh was messing around earlier and Harry had to reprimand him but he’s not sure how long the temporary good behavior will last so he’s keeping an eye on the alpha who’s jogging a few feet away. “How’d everything go with Louis?”

Harry nearly stumbles. He rights himself and clears his throat, trying to keep the emotion out of his voice as he replies, “Uh, it went good.”

He’s facing front but he can still practically see the way Niall raises an eyebrow. “That’s it?”

“What do you mean?” he asks casually. Like it’s no big deal. He knows Niall can see right through him but it doesn’t mean he’s not going to try. He spies one of his boys slacking off. “Oi Sanders, pick up the pace man!” he yells. Peter turns around to give him a thumbs up before speeding up again. 

“What do you think of Louis?” asks Niall as they pass the starting line for their eleventh lap. Harry keeps his face neutral, gritting his teeth. 

“He’s great,” Harry blurts, epitome of subtle. “Nice. Smart. It was good.”

“Hmm,” says Niall. “Have you been seeing him much after your rut ended?”

Harry wills his face to not react. “Well I mean, I sat next to him in Stats today but we had a test so…” It’s technically the truth. They did have a test (that Harry for once feels confident about) which means Harry didn’t get to talk to Louis… but he conveniently left out the part where Louis stayed over the night before and the only reason Harry thinks he’ll pass the test is because Louis helped him go over his notes in between cuddling and watching a couple of episodes of Black Mirror. Harry frowns. He didn’t notice how much it made it look like they were dating… 

“Funny, Liam mentioned that Louis came over to the frat house yesterday night,” comments Niall. “He said he thinks you guys are getting along really well.”

Harry cringes. “When have you been talking to Liam?”

“We literally have two classes together,” says Niall, shooting him an unimpressed look. “Harry. Do you like Louis?”

“Sure, I like him plenty.”

Niall shoots him another look. “I mean do you _like_ him, Styles?” When Harry still doesn’t answer, he continues. “Do you want to fuck him brainless and make him have your babies? Do you want to live inside his brain? Do you want to spend your every waking second with him?”

Harry groans. “Niall, what the fuck? You know I’m not looking for a relationship.”

“That’s not what I asked,” Niall points out tauntingly. 

“Yeah well the answer to that question doesn’t matter because it can never happen. It’s just not feasible for me right now,” says Harry crossly. “I can’t date someone.” It comes out pained rather than unattached like he was aiming for. “You should know that better than everyone.”

Niall’s silent for a bit before digging in deeper, “You know you can’t keep being afraid of love H.”

Harry flinches. “ _Niall_ ,” he says warningly. 

“It’s been _three years_ ,” he continues. “Not everyone you date is going to break your heart.”

Harry laughs bitterly. “Well it’s kind of hard to tell until it happens, Ni.”

“I _know_ you want a relationship.”

“I don’t,” Harry denies. “I don’t have time!”

“Bullshit!” Niall exclaims, panting. “You’re just terrified.”

“So what if I am?” asks Harry defensively. “Can you blame me?”

Niall just shakes his head. He doesn’t speak for another few minutes, but Harry should’ve known he wasn’t done yet. “Does he make you happy?”

Harry flinches again but doesn’t answer. They both know the answer to that question. 

They finish another lap. 

Niall doesn’t give up yet. “Because if he does, then you should know Harry that you don’t have to- and you _shouldn’t_ have to- keep yourself from being happy.”

“I _am_ happy, what’re you talking about,” says Harry dismissively. 

“I’m not saying you aren’t,” Niall says. “I know you’re happy when you’re playing basketball and I know you’re happy when you’re hanging out with your frat brothers and I know you’re happy when you’re talking to your friends or family. But you make _time_ for those things. For us. You always do. That’s all you _can_ do- make time for things and people that make you happy. That are worth it.” 

Harry doesn’t respond. For once he’s left with nothing to say. 

“And if it’s worth it,” says Niall softly. “Then you shouldn’t give up. You should at least try it out. That’s what the Harry I know would do.”

“Niall-”

“I’m not saying you’re dumb for doing things this way. I get it, I do,” Niall insists. “But maybe think over it a little bit. Talk to Louis. He’s a good guy. I don’t think he’ll break your heart.”

He doesn’t wait for a response before speeding up and leaving Harry behind to contemplate his best friend’s words and think over his situation. 

-

“Is everything okay?” asks Liam, looking concerned. Harry can’t blame him. His early morning lecture was cancelled today because his prof got the flu and since Liam doesn’t have a class until 1 today, they decided to go get brunch. They’re sitting outside at a table for two. Harry’s slouching so far down his chair that his back is on his seat. He’s been trying to act chipper and normal but he knows it’s not coming through. 

He can’t help it. He’s glum. 

Louis couldn’t come over last night which means the most he’s seen Louis in the past 24 hours was Stats where they barely got to speak for a minute before the prof was handing out tests. He had been looking forward to spending at least a few hours with him but Louis had to meet with his group for a Literary Theory project which ran till 10 and then he fell asleep immediately after finally making it back to his dorm and before he could go see Harry. All of that was included in a long text Harry received in the morning after a rough night without Louis next to him. He misses the omega so much- it’s like there’s a gap missing from his life and he can’t tell if it’s his alpha or him or both. 

“I’m fine,” says Harry, not convincingly at all. “Just tired.”

“I didn’t see Louis last night,” says Liam casually. 

Harry scowls, “He had a group project meeting.”

Liam nods. “What’s going on between you two?”

“Nothing,” Harry says flatly. “Nothing at all.”

Liam raises his eyebrow at him. “And do you want there to be something happening?”

He doesn’t answer. They both know the answer to the question. 

“Oh, Harry,” says Liam sadly. “What’s going on?”

Harry slumps. “I’m just tired,” he lies. He doesn’t want to talk about it. He just wants to hug Louis and maybe scent him a little bit. He wants them to watch a film or maybe just lay on Harry’s bed and talk (and cuddle at the same time). He blinks, the realization that maybe they’re a little too codependent after five days coming to mind. 

Liam looks unconvinced, obviously. “I just want you to know I’m here if you want to talk,” he says gently. 

Harry forces a smile. “Thanks, Liam. I appreciate that,” he says genuinely. He just can’t talk about it now. He thinks of what Niall said. He imagines what it would be like, just for a second. If Louis was his boyfriend- his omega. If he ignored all his worries and fears and just took the chance. 

“Anyway, did Niall tell you what happened with his last hook-up?” asks Liam, clearly trying to change the subject. Harry goes along with it anyway, not wanting to dwell on the sore topic. 

“He mentioned something but he didn’t tell me the story, no,” says Harry. 

“Well apparently Niall didn’t realize she-”

-

Harry drags his feet on the way back to the frat. It’s now been thirty-two hours since he’s last seen Louis and his absence is leaving a gaping hole in his heart and mind. His texts have gone unanswered and he hasn’t seen the omega on campus no matter how much he’s wandered way off route. His limbs are heavy and rigid after a long five hour practice and all he wants to do is take a boiling hot shower and then smother himself with blankets and Netflix. Thank goodness he doesn’t have to work today. He already texted Liam and told him he won’t be present tonight. He feels guilty but he cannot be physically or mentally involved in anything he attempts to do tonight. Finishing his homework is a pipe dream. 

His movements are lethargic and stilted as he unlocks the door and drifts through the house. He calls out monotone greetings to Ian, Will, and John who are in the living room doing homework before dragging himself upstairs. He pauses before his door and leans against it, exhaling deeply. He opens the door and steps inside. 

Blinks. 

Someone is lying on his bed. Correction, _Louis_ is laying on his bed. Caramel and oranges envelopes him and he shudders.

Louis looks up when he sees Harry. His face is as gaunt and exhausted as Harry’s. “I have a shift in an hour,” he says. 

Harry doesn’t answer. He drops his bags on the floor and takes a heavy step toward the bed. Louis’ gaze doesn’t leave him. Another step. Another. Another. He nearly falls on top of the mattress. He crawls the rest of the way before crumpling into Louis’ open arms. 

He buries his face into Louis’ neck and breathes in deeply. Shakily. Louis’ hands come up to grip at his biceps and he makes a sound- deep and yearning. 

Harry blinks back tears and clings to Louis’ waist like he’s a teddy bear. As if holding on tightly will mean he’ll never leave. He’s sweaty and gross, still in his gear and in desperate need for a shower but he doesn’t let go. Louis doesn’t pull away. Carefully, he rolls over so Louis is laying on his chest. It’s a familiar position and it soothes his alpha. 

They don’t move for ten minutes. Just being in Louis’ presence is enough to make Harry feel better. Slowly, his breathing balances out and the tightness in his chest unwinds. His eyes are watery and he’s pretty sure Louis’ are too if the wetness on his cheek where Louis’ eyelashes are constantly brushing up against says anything. 

“Harry?” Louis whispers wetly. 

“Yeah, baby?” he whispers back. 

Louis shudders, full body, which leaves Harry confused. Then he realizes he just called Louis ‘baby’. The omega is blushing when he glances down at him. Precious. “Do you ever feel like you’re losing your grasp on everything?” the omega asks after a moment, eyes glossy and lost. “Like you don’t know what you’re doing even though everyone thinks you do but really you’re flailing your way through it all because you don’t know how to do anything else?”

Harry exhales deeply. “Yeah,” he replies. “I know exactly how you feel.” He does. He and Louis understand each other on a plane that Niall and Liam don’t. He hesitates before blurting out, “Do you think the reason we’re so busy is because we’re so desperate to find our place and stay on top of things that we feel like the more we do, the more things will finally start to make sense?” 

“Yeah,” Louis says as if Harry didn’t just say something vague but something profound. “Except it never makes sense.”

“You make sense to me,” says Harry quietly. He thinks of what Niall said. If it’s worth it, then he’ll make time for it. Louis makes him happy. Louis is a comfort. He’s worth it, Harry’s pretty sure. “Can I take you out tomorrow?” he asks. “My shift ends at 7 but we can go for dinner at 8.”

Louis is silent for a few seconds and then, “Like… on a date?”

Harry swallows thickly. He hasn’t done this in years, hasn't ever wanted to. “Yeah.”

He’s worried he’s misread things but then Louis raises his head to kiss Harry’s cheek. “Yeah,” he says easily. “Sure.”

Tension leaves his body swiftly. “Are you sure?” asks Harry. “I know we’re both so busy but I can’t _not_ try, Lou.”

“Neither can I,” says Louis. “I think we can figure it out. I care about you a lot Harry. We’ve known each other for a week, but I already like you so much.”

“Me too, baby,” says Harry quietly. He hugs Louis closer. “I read your article by the way.” The article was on the university arts festival that took place last Saturday. Harry had gone with Niall and their friend Ed. “You’re a good writer.” 

“You read it?” asks Louis even though Harry just said that. 

“The only column I’ll ever read from that fucking paper,” says Harry and he means it. He thinks of the Sports section he had skimmed through. There was a feature on the game on Friday and while they did report on the win, Harry also noticed there was a very obvious dig shot at him because he was absent. “Fucking Nick.” 

Louis giggles into his neck and Harry nearly kisses him right then. He wants to bottle up the sound- wants to bottle up every sound Louis makes. His laugh, the way he says Harry’s name, the little whimpers and gasps that fall from his lips like honey when Harry fucks him-

It occurs to him then that Sunday morning wasn’t the last time Harry would ever fuck Louis or see him naked. They’re _trying._ He pulls his arm from Louis’ waist and cups his face sweetly. “Can I kiss you?” he asks thickly. His insides are thrumming. He can kiss Louis if they date. He can hold him and hug him and walk him to class and go on dates with him and sleep with him (literally and sexually) and talk to him and listen to his voice and make him laugh and learn his brain inside and out. 

It almost seems stupid that he ever tried to prevent it- tried to resist his own feelings and instincts. His alpha’s picked Louis for him from the very start and he only now caught up.

Louis stares at him. His eyelashes are still clumped together from his tears but his eyes are bright and shining. “Yeah,” he responds lowly. “Please.” 

Harry doesn’t wait a second, crashing his lips into Louis’ and sucking his bottom lip into his mouth. He moves them so they’re both on their sides, Louis still holding his biceps and Harry with a firm arm around the omega’s waist and the other cupping his face. 

Caramel and oranges make the air sweet and heavy. Harry swallows Louis’ whimper and presses closer and closer. Why did he try to deny himself of this? 

He slides a hand under Louis’ university sweatshirt and caresses the side of his waist softly and slowly. This is what being content feels like. 

They don’t go any further than snogging. Harry finally takes a shower and then he helps Louis study for his History of Psychology exam when he returns from his shift. Then Louis helps him with Stats. He’s finally starting to understand stuff and the thought of going to class the next day seems a lot less stressful. 

Harry tells Louis about his favorite bands, his favorite movies, and TV shows and Louis tells him about his in his turn. Harry learns all his sisters’ names. Lottie. Felicite. Daisy. Phoebe. The way Louis talks about them- fondly and lovingly, makes Harry think of how good of a brother he must be- how good with kids he definitely is. Those lead to thoughts of a future with pregnancy and pups which Harry makes less of an effort of ignoring than usual. 

They join the others for dinner after Louis agrees and Harry introduces Louis to his brothers, keeping a hand on the small of Louis’ back. Liam sends him a smug but pleased look and Harry smiles at him. 

They have lasagna for dinner and Louis helps clean up which gets him bonus points from everyone. He gets along well with everyone he talks to- Asher, Will, Josh, Luke, Ian, Henry, and Colin. 

Colin even pulls him aside and says he’s never seen two people who fit so well together. Harry knows. He knows the connection between him and Louis is special. He shouldn’t have tried to ignore it and he definitely shouldn’t have ignored his alpha. It knew all along. 

He falls asleep quickly, pressed up against Louis’ back and curling around him. 

-

The game goes well. Harry scores twelve free throws over the course of the game plus five layups, including one mere seconds before the buzzer rings, and three three-pointers. He gets credited for two assists: Colin and Alex. They win 70-59 but it was a close race for the majority of the game, staying tied or within a couple of points up until the last quarter. It was a tense affair but Harry lives for those kinds of games. The ones where you really have to think outside the box and play hard- the ones where when you win, the victory feels twice as satisfying all because you almost didn’t. He’s been pure adrenaline since he first heard the audience begin the classic frisbee chant, “IS THIS A BASKETBALL?” and so on so forth. 

Harry joins the boys in the middle for their post-game huddle. Niall’s on his right and Colin’s on his left. They lean in and do their victory cheer then Harry pulls Niall into a hug and by then the crowd is pushing in on them, herding them off the court. Harry scans the crowd, looking for a familiar face. 

He first spotted Louis in the second quarter. He was sitting close to the front, dressed in Harry’s spare jersey and decked out in blue and gold warpaint and even though Harry saw him this morning when they woke up after spending the night together and having a date on Thursday night (Harry took Louis to Oriel, ranked one of the best first date spots in LA), he still can’t help but grin whenever he sees the omega. Louis’ cheering loudly and holding up a sign that he had already sent a picture of to Harry that morning: **HARRY STYLES PLAYER OF THE YEAR!!** Written in big bold letters and decorated with stars and little basketballs. 

It also features a smaller but still legible: **His dick’s bigger than yours!**

Seeing him scream and wave his sign like crazy makes Harry’s heart swell and before he knows it, he’s pushing through the crowd and making his way to where Louis’ still sitting on the bench. Something glints and Harry smiles when he sees Louis’ wearing his paper airplane necklace. The night before he had complimented it, saying it was beautiful, and Harry put it on him (“A beautiful necklace for a beautiful boy,” he had murmured, before kissing the blush on Louis’ cheeks). It reminds him of older times where alphas and omegas courted and when an alpha wanted to solidify the courtship, they gave the omega a courting necklace. Things were really shitty then for omega rights but the tradition itself is sweet. Harry likes to think this necklace is his courting necklace for Louis. 

Speaking of him, Louis’ turned away for right now, talking to Zayn (who he apparently dragged to come with him) and Liam (who comes to every game to support the boys from the frat + Niall). 

Harry steps onto the top of the bench below Louis’ and clears his throat. 

His eyes snap to Harry’s and immediately brighten. “Harry, you did so well!” He looks so pretty. In Harry's jersey wearing Harry's necklace and flushed with excitement and happiness. 

Harry cups his face and kisses him. People nearby catcall and whoop, Liam groans, Zayn scoffs, but Harry isn’t paying attention to them. He bites Louis’ lip and pulls back a little bit, smirking at Louis’ dazed expression. They’re holding a frat party tonight in honor of the game against one of their biggest rivals but Harry’s still taking Louis to bed afterwards. He ducks to whisper to Louis’ ear, lips brushing the curve teasingly. “Since I played so well, I think we should celebrate…” he drawls. Louis shivers before reaching up to lean into Harry's own ear.

“Wanna ride you,” he whispers. 

Harry almost chokes, tightening his grip on Louis’ waist. “Yeah… yeah, let’s do that,” says Harry breathlessly. This time Louis is the one smirking. 

“Gross,” Zayn complains, wrinkling his nose.

Louis turns to him, cocking a hip. “Fuck off,” he says. “Or I’ll record me and Harry having sex and make you watch it. Don’t test me, Malik.”

“I would never,” says Zayn, sarcasm evident. 

“Don't underestimate me, I know your phone and laptop password. I can send the video to _all_ your family members,” Louis threatens.

Harry cackles when he sees Zayn blanch. 

-

The house is crowded when Harry arrives, showered and changed and with Louis tucked under his shoulder and glued to his side. He graciously thanks everyone who calls out to him and congratulates him on their win, grinning when some guys from his frat start a chant of “MVP! MVP! MVP!”

They head straight to the kitchen where the alcohol is set up and take shots with the rest of Harry’s team. Harry’s throat burns from the tequila but he takes another shot with Niall when he requests. Liam praises his plays but he’s distracted and when Harry sees him join Zayn, Louis’ roommate who supposedly _hates_ frat parties, he and Louis share a surprised but sly glance. So much for Liam giving being single a go. 

They stay in the kitchen a little longer as people come and go. Louis sits on the counter and Harry leans against it, side pressed against Louis’ leg and a hand on his knee. 

“Geez, didn’t know I was dating someone famous,” Louis remarks when a third person comes up to congratulate Harry on his playing. 

“It’s just cuz of that player of the year thing,” says Harry, brushing it off. In truth, he’s flattered. He lives off praise and recognition so he’s in his element tonight. And it’s even better because Louis is there with him, celebrating with him and being his precious, perfect self. 

“Yeah because you’re so good that the NCAA picked you as player of the year,” says Louis slowly. “In the entire country.”

“Well… to be fair the NCAA is biased,” says Harry. “Why are we arguing about this?”

“Because you can’t accept that _my_ boyfriend is the best college basketball player in the entire country,” says Louis, poking him in the chest. 

Harry grins. “Boyfriend, eh?”

Louis rolls his eyes turning as if to ignore him. “You’re dense, Styles.”

Harry slips between his legs and pulls him into a kiss with a hand on the back of his head, savoring the feel of Louis’ soft lips and the taste of alcohol burning on his tongue before reluctantly pulling back. “Come dance with me, baby.” 

Louis scoffs but jumps down allows Harry to lead him to the living room.

Something low and sultry is playing on the speakers. Louis spins around and Harry fits himself to his back, gripping Louis’ hips with big hands. He kisses down the side of Louis’ neck, who subconsciously tilts his head to make room, before sucking a bruise onto the skin right where his shoulder meets the curve of his throat. 

The omega whines before rocking back into Harry’s crotch, grinding in tight little circles.

Harry bites back a groan and bites down hard on Louis’ skin.

He jumps, hands coming up to clutch at Harry’s neck. 

The way Louis moves is _obscene._ He knows how to work his assets and he works them well. Harry’s fully hard within minutes, rocking his hips into Louis’ ass and gritting his teeth at the pressure. Louis turns in his arms and leans up to catch his lips. Harry’s hands slip down to Louis’ backside and he can’t help but squeeze, eliciting a whimper which he captures with open lips. They snog a little bit longer. Harry slips his thigh between Louis’ legs and the omega whimpers, hard against Harry’s leg. 

Harry’s dizzy with lust and he knows he can’t wait any longer. That fact is only confirmed when he catches the scent of slick. Louis whimpers. He pulls back and blinks away the haziness from his eyes. “C’mon, baby,” he says, voice gruffer than it was minutes ago. Louis is pliant as Harry wraps a protective arm around his waist and leads them through the crowd and to the stairs. Louis walks in front with Harry’s arms around his waist, blocking him from view of onlookers. He passes Henry who raises his eyebrows and then winks obnoxiously. 

He shoots him a look before gently nudging Louis until he starts climbing up the stairs, Harry still glued to his back like armor. 

There’s a stray couple snogging in the corner of the hallway but they slip past them easily. Harry has to unlock his door (he locks it for parties because he doesn’t know half the people that end up attending no matter how much they try to control the attendance) but he keeps an arm around Louis. They practically fall into his room. Harry does the lock again. There’s no way anyone is interrupting what’s about to happen. 

Louis is already stripping when he turns around. He growls, lunging for the omega who squeaks. He picks the omega up by his thighs that automatically spread and lock around his waist. Something metal bumps against his chest. His necklace. His alpha rumbles at the display of claim. Harry cups Louis’ ass cheeks and squeezes, reveling in his throaty moan. He only managed to strip off his shirt and his skin is warm and soft under Harry’s roaming hands. 

Louis wrenches his face away from Harry’s, panting. “Take off your shirt,” he says, breathlessly. Harry takes a few steps and then gently lowers Louis to the bed, peppering kisses over his face. He steps back and flings off his shirt. He unbuttons his jeans and slides them off too, before crawling towards Louis’ body. 

Louis is fumbling with his zipper, hands shaking, so Harry gently grasps his hand and kisses his palm, slowing him. With nimble fingers, he unzips Louis’ fly and gently slips the light wash jeans down Louis’ golden thighs. His eyes wander up and he sucks in a breath, brain whirling and cock throbbing. 

Panties. Louis’ wearing lace panties. 

“Pretty right?” Louis whispers, sounding coy and innocent and looking like all of Harry’s wet dreams come true. 

“Baby,” he says helplessly. “Fuck.”

He leans in for another kiss, fingers rubbing the black lace in awe. He cups Louis’ ass and groans. Louis indulges him before pulling back. He pinches Harry’s nipple. “Turn over. I’m doing the work tonight.”

Harry shivers, giddy with lust and eagerness. He complies with Louis’ request, stripping himself from his boxers. He lays back on the mattress, hands under his head with a smirk on his face. “Get on your throne, princess,” he drawls. 

Louis rolls his eyes but he straddles Harry’s waist nonetheless. Harry bites his lip when he realizes Louis is keeping the panties _on._

“Lube,” Harry reminds. 

“I remember,” says Louis snarkily, reaching for the nightstand where a bottle of lube is conveniently located. 

“Did you put that there?” asks Harry, incredulous. “You’re _gagging_ for it, aren’t you?”

“Shut up,” Louis mumbles, uncapping the lube and dipping in two fingers. A flush is working its way across his cheek, pink blooming against warm tanned skin. He moves his weight to his knees and reaches behind myself, moving the panties to the side, and then… gasping aloud.

Harry groans as Louis’ head falls back in ecstasy. He shifts uncomfortably on the bed. “Let me-”

“No,” Louis interrupts. “Just watch.”

Harry definitely is. Louis looks like an angel, golden and ethereal. Delicate and perfect. Harry’s necklace is still around his neck. Like a collar. _Fuck, don’t think about Louis in a collar._

And the sounds he’s making- Jesus Christ. 

Harry’s not kidding when he says he wants to bottle them up forever, maybe record them, and keep them for himself. No one else. Harry would die before he let someone else hear Louis’ pretty little gasps and whimpers. 

He finishes opening himself with a shuddery breath, retracting his fingers and then lining up to Harry’s throbbing cock. Harry tenses as Louis grabs his length, jacking him off quickly before brushing the head against his hole teasingly. “Baby,” he pleads. 

Louis shoots him a cocky smile before pushing in. His eyes immediately flutter and he throws his head back, exposing the line of his throat. “Harry,” he whimpers. 

“Yeah, baby,” Harry groans, resisting the urge to thrust up into Louis’ heat. He’s so tight, fucking hell. 

Louis pauses when he bottoms out, breathing heavily. He places his hands on Harry’s chest and squirms. Harry hisses in pleasure. Louis rocks back and forth experimentally, the drag tight and warm around Harry's dick.

“Baby,” he says desperately. 

He listens, pressing himself up and lifting off Harry’s cock only to lower himself back down quickly, practically impaling himself on Harry’s cock. Louis cries out. “It’s so deep,” he whispers. 

“Filling you up so well,” Harry murmurs mindlessly. He reaches for Louis only to be batted away. 

“Don’t move,” says Louis, raising himself back up and then down again, moaning afterwards. Harry bites his lip harshly, his tongue being met by the metallic taste of blood. Louis moves slowly but deliberately, switching between bouncing up and down and grinding into Harry’s crotch, fully enveloping his cock. 

“Should’ve… kept your jersey on,” Louis gasps out. “You would’ve liked that, huh?”

Harry pictures it in his head. Louis riding him with nothing but Harry’s jersey on. “Fuck yeah,” he says. 

“Next time,” says Louis breathlessly. He’s so beautiful. 

Harry feels his knot form right as Louis whimpers particularly loudly, shuddering full-body. Prostate. Taking matters into his own hands, he plants his feet and leans up to grip Louis by the hips. Louis hands over the reins, clutching Harry’s shoulders and resting his head at his collarbone. “Fuck me,” he urges. 

Harry could never deny him. He drives up rapidly, seeking out Louis’ spot again. He finds it a moment later when Louis screams, biting down on his collarbone. His necklace slaps at his skin with every thrust. “Come for me,” he commands, reaching down to tug at Louis’ cock. He twists it just right and Louis cries out again, spurting up both of their chests and falling slack onto Harry’s chest and clenching down roughly. 

Harry groans, slamming in a few more times before his knot is expanding. He locks into Louis’ hole and falls back, careful as he manhandles Louis to his side. They can't spoon like this so Harry pulls him close, wrapping his arms around him and leaning in so their foreheads touch.

With gentle fingers, he prods at where they’re stuck together, Louis whining from oversensitivity. He kisses Louis’ pulse soothingly and rubs at the black lace panties (because they’re still on) with one hand while his other gently glides up Louis’ side to rest at the small of his back. 

“I didn’t wear a condom,” Harry whispers dumbly. He came so much and he’s still coming- definitely enough to impregnate someone. 

“I’m on birth control, remember?” says Louis. Harry pouts, unable to help himself. “Sorry big guy, no pups for you.” 

Harry makes a pained expression, mind flashing to an image of Louis, barefoot and filled with Harry’s pups. His cock twitches. “ _Fuck.”_

Louis rolls his eyes fondly, resting his hand over Harry’s on his hip. “Idiot.”

Harry huffs. “Whatever.” He nuzzles his nose closer to the side of Louis’ neck and smiles when the omega shivers. The room is enveloped by a mixture of their scents. Harry never wants it to smell any other way. 

“Good night,” Louis breathes, already dozing off. 

“Sweet dreams, Lou,” Harry murmurs back. He waits until Louis is completely docile before using the sheets to wipe away his cum. He curls closer to his omega and presses a final drowsy kiss to the top of Louis’ head, lingering in his soft hair, before succumbing to sleep. 

-

Niall’s sitting at the table eating cereal when Harry and Louis enter the kitchen. Harry’s in nothing but a pair of basketball shorts and Louis is wearing Harry’s Fleetwood Mac shirt and rumpled sleep shirts, looking like a sleepy, soft angel with mussed hair and languid movements and heavy eyes. The smell of eggs and bacon wafts through the room. Harry remembers that Henry and Luke were on breakfast duty- it’s always a blessing when they cook. He grabs two plates and fills them up before turning to Niall.

“You stayed over?” asks Harry, taking a seat beside his friend while Louis makes a beeline for the tea cabinet. Harry internally smiles because Louis already knows the frat kitchen like the back of his hand. He _fits._

“Yeah, passed out in Joshie’s room since he went to stay with his girlfriend overnight,” says Niall, yawning. “I’m knackered. Only got three hours of sleep but I was hungry, so.”

Harry takes a bite of his scrambled eggs, savoring the taste. Henry and Luke were amazing, that’s for sure. “Doing anything today?”

Niall shrugs. “Might crash your guys’ Capture the Flag game,” he says. Harry grins. He had temporarily forgotten that it was now the end of the month which meant it was time for their monthly frat game. 

“Sounds good,” says Harry. “I’ll get you on my team.” Tradition is that Tom leads one team and the VP (him) leads the other. This will be his first time leading a team since the elections took place after last month’s game. 

Someone scoffs and Harry turns to see Stephen enter the kitchen. Harry immediately frowns, straightening up. Stephen’s eyes are bloodshot and angry. He looks extremely hungover if not still drunk and he lumbers further into the kitchen with heavy steps. “Can’t believe you’re leading a team and you’re not even fucking twenty.”

Harry grits his teeth. “Guess I’m just advanced.”

Stephen snorts, a beady glare on his face. “Yeah, advanced in being a shitty VP. You know the point of being second in command is being _present_ at the frat. You’re gone so much and it really makes you wonder who really should have authority here.”

Harry opens his mouth to inform Stephen that it’s him who has the authority and if he doesn’t like it, he can leave but before he can get it out, Louis speaks up angrily. “And who the fuck are you?”

Stephen blinks, turning to where Louis stands with his arms crossed and hip cocked. His abandoned cup of tea is sitting on the counter next to him. He raises an eyebrow and leers. “Is this why you’re gone all the time, Styles? Too busy fucking your omega to take care of your frat responsibilities?” he spats. “Can’t say I particularly blame you-”

Harry stands up, blood boiling. “Don’t finish that sentence, Johnson.”

Stephen raises his hands, grinning smugly. “My bad, Styles.”

“Harry’s a better VP than you could ever be,” says Louis, looking furious.

“Yeah, all the boys love him too, which is more than we can say for you,” says Niall scathingly. “H is dedicated to this frat more than you’ve probably been dedicated to anything in your life.” 

Harry’s heart swells with affection for his best friend and his omega. “Stephen,” he says firmly. “I’m only going to say this one more time. If you can’t accept my authority, then leave. No one is stopping you. This frat is a brotherhood and if you refuse to support and respect your brothers, there’s no place for you here.” 

Stephen glares at him. “And who’re you to tell me what to do!”

“Your VP,” says Harry, raising his eyebrow. 

“Bullshit,” Stephen snaps. “Tom’s president, not you. You have no right saying shit like that. You can’t kick me out!”

“Yeah, well, I can,” says a voice. Tom is standing in the doorway, arms crossed and looking deadly calm. “Stephen why don’t we have a talk in my office.”

Harry, Niall, and Louis fall silent as Stephen slumps before following Tom out of the room, not without turning and sending one last glare at Harry (which he returns with a steely gaze) and huffing. 

Everything is quiet for a few moments before Niall pipes up, “So, Louis, what’re you doing today?”

“Tutoring mostly,” Louis sayys. “I’ve got slots filled up until 6 and then me and Zayn are probably going to go meet his sister for dinner because she’s in town.”

“Neat,” says Niall, but Harry’s pouting because he knows he won’t get to see Louis today. The omega sits down next to him, pushing over a cup of tea which Harry accepts with a smile. 

“Don’t worry I’ll be back tonight,” says Louis, giving him a sweet smile. 

Harry leans over and kisses his temple. “Good.”

-

Saturday passes in bliss. Harry spends most of the day at the frat but he does go with Colin and Niall to train a bit on the court in the afternoon. He and Louis trade texts back and forth all day and then Louis shows up at eleven and watches the end of Capture the Flag (Harry’s team wins, Stephen is nowhere to be seen). 

Sunday is a bit more difficult. Harry works in the morning and then has practice for four hours in the afternoon (it ends up dragging on for five, something that happens quite a bit). Louis has double shifts at Holly’s and another tutor session and by the time’s done, they’ve both retreated to their own respective flats, completely exhausted. Harry falls asleep alone. 

Monday, they have no classes together so Harry tries to contact Louis to meet up for lunch maybe but Louis doesn’t answer him until 4 in which he informs Harry he left his phone at his dorm and only now saw his text. Harry goes to work. Louis goes to Holly’s and then to another study group. Harry and Tom host a mandatory frat meeting in which Tom formally announces Stephen's suspension from the frat on the basis of rejecting authority and disregarding frat rules and responsibilities. He also asks if anyone else has a problem with Tom's decisions relating to leadership or regulations and no one says anything, not even Finn. Harry is pleased but he falls asleep alone again, aching because he hasn’t seen Louis since Sunday morning. 

Thankfully, the first class they both have is Statistics on Tuesday morning. Harry plops down in the seat next to Louis and pulls him into a bone-crushing hug. They promise to have lunch together and they do, but it’s cut short because Louis has drama club. He can’t come over that night because Zayn is stressing over an art project and needs Louis’ extra help. Harry falls asleep alone again. 

Wednesday is supposed to be better. He has no work and he gets off from practice at five which is when Louis starts his shift at Holly’s. It’s over at six thirty which means Harry’s hoping they can see each other but instead, John has a breakdown in the living room (his omega broke up with him) and Harry and Liam have to console him. He texts Louis not to come when John hasn’t calmed down after an hour. 

He falls asleep alone _again,_ frustration and desperation warring in his brain. This is what he’s worried about. Them being so busy they can’t make time for each other no matter how hard they try. This is what made him wary of relationships but now that he has one, he doesn’t want to let go. 

He doesn’t sleep well. 

-

He gets the text in the morning while eating cereal. 

**won’t be in stats today :/**

**i’m sick :(**

Harry groans, sending Louis a pouty selfie and a: _feel better soon baby xx_

“Everything okay?” asks Liam.

“Louis’ sick,” he says sadly. “I haven’t seen him since Tuesday at lunch. I know that’s not too long ago but it just feels so distant, y’know? It’s harder than I thought it’d be.”

“Being apart or being in a relationship?” asks Liam. 

“Both,” says Harry, dropping his head into his hands at the table. “We’re just so busy.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” says Liam patiently. “Are you regretting it?”

Harry nearly jams his hand on the side of the table with how fast he straightens up and gapes. “No! Of course not! Louis is… he’s amazing. Not being with him would be ten times worse.”

“So I guess you guys should maybe talk over everything a little bit?” guesses Liam. “I mean, it’s still the early stages. You don’t have to have it all figured out.” 

He’s right. It is the early stages. As much as it feels like he’s known Louis for months, they’ve really only known each other about two weeks. It’s such a short time yet so much has happened. Despite the short length of their relationship as of now, Harry’s still not going to let it fall apart that easily. 

He texts Louis that he’s going to bring him food for lunch. 

-

Harry knocks at the door to Louis and Zayn’s dorm. A second later, a miserable looking Louis dressed in leggings and an oversized, baggy sweater, opens the door and lets him in. He looks adorable but exhausted. There’s dark circles underneath his eyes and his skin is pale and sallow instead of its usual golden hue. 

“Baby, you poor thing,” Harry coos. He drops his bag of takeout on Louis’ desk and reaches out for a hug.

Louis shakes his head and backs away. Harry blinks, hurt. 

“M'sick,” says Louis, voice scratchy and quiet. “You have a game tomorrow.”

“I want to hug you though,” says Harry, sulking. 

Louis pouts cutely at him, crossing his arms. “No touching, Styles.”

“I brought you food,” says Harry after it becomes clear Louis is not going to change his mind.

The omega slumps. “Thank you,” he murmurs. His voice is so raspy it seems painful.

Harry winces in sympathy and in guilt. He should’ve done something. He doesn’t know what but he wishes he had done something anyway. 

“Have you taken any medicine for that, sweetheart?” he asks carefully. 

Louis nods, before coughing loudly. “It’ll go away eventually. Tell me about your day.”

Harry follows him to Louis’ side of the room, taking a seat on the edge as Louis lays back on his pillow. He glances around at the room- it’s the first time he’s ever been in Louis’ dorm. Louis’ side is decorated with fairy lights, band posters, and a bunch of pictures of his family and friends, including many of Zayn. “Well, it’s been pretty uneventful. I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” says Louis softly, nudging his thigh with his foot. “I’m sorry.”

“For what?” 

“I’m the one who didn’t see your text on Monday and we could have hung out.”

“Hey, no,” says Harry, gently grabbing Louis’ ankle. He blinks a little, distracted by the way the leggings make Louis’ legs look. “You forgot your phone, that happens to everyone. We could’ve hung out yesterday but I had to help John- we both have been busy and it’s neither of our faults.”

Louis frowns. “I feel like we kind of rushed into things.”

Harry freezes, breath hitching. “You mean-“

“What? No!” Louis exclaims, horrified. “I just mean that we were blinded by our bliss. Our relationship is already untraditional with how fast things have progressed and I have no issue with that but on the other hand, it’s not particularly the healthiest… Realistically, with our hectic schedules, this is going to be difficult. But it’s a commitment- that’s the point. I’m committed to you and you’re committed to me.”

Harry grins. “Yeah.”

“Yeah,” Louis mimics. “We have to make a promise to communicate better.”

“I completely agree.”

“And we also have to talk about other things,” Louis continues. “First, I can't sleep in your room every night.” 

Harry frowns but he knows it’s true.

“I can’t abandon Zayn and leave him alone in this room for the entire week for one, and also I feel like we’re getting a little bit too codependent,” says Louis cautiously. 

Harry frowns. “ _Too_ codependent?”

Louis rolls his eyes. “Don’t look at me like that. I really like you Harry and I know we’re going to last a long time but for fuck’s sake- it’s been a week.”

“But-“

“I’ll stay over some nights but not every day,” says Louis. “That’s the end of it.”

Harry’s still frowning, but he begrudgingly nods, knowing better than to argue. “Fine.”

“Aw, babe. You can’t expect me to give up all my intimacy and delicate sensibilities for an alpha I’ve met two weeks ago,” says Louis teasingly, batting her eyelashes. “No matter how much I’m obsessed with your face.”

“Aw, babe,” Harry mocks, squeezing Louis’ ankle. “I’m obsessed with your face too.” As much as he’d like to have Louis in his bed every night, he knows the omega is right. Besides, it’s not a permanent thing. In six months time, he’s sure he can coax Louis into staying with him every night. 

“Okay, the second thing is that we should commit to a date per week. At the very least,” Louis says. “A relationship needs to be upheld.”

“I’m happy with that,” says Harry. “There’s so many places I want to take you.”

Louis shoots him a crinkly-eyed smile. “That’s great and all but I’ve got plans too.”

“I’m _ecstatic_ for your plans, baby,” says Harry honestly.

Louis clears his throat. “Well, I promise to come to all your games.”

“I’ll read all your articles and in the Spring, when you get the lead role, I’ll be there to watch you every show,” says Harry. 

“I’m not going to get the lead role but thanks,” Louis says, blushing softly. “Is that all or do you have anything to add?”

“Winter break’s coming up,” Harry blurts. December has arrived and they only have two weeks of classes to endure before it’s officially break. “I guess I’m wondering what your plans are?”

“I’m going home,” says Louis. “My family lives in Bakersfield so it’s not too far.”

“My family’s in Oakland,” Harry reveals. “A bit farther but obviously I’m going home too. But I want us to meet up, especially since your birthday is coming up. I want to treat you.”

Louis gives him a soft smile. “I like that idea.”

“Okay, great,” says Harry. The thought of being away from Louis for a month was haunting him. 

“Who’re you going home to?” asks Louis.

“My mom, sister, and stepdad,” says Harry. 

“Biological dad?”

Harry shrugs. “I see him every few years. He calls me every birthday and we email sometimes but I’m closer to my stepdad to be honest. I was the best man when he married my mom in April.” 

“That’s cool,” says Louis. “My biological dad left when I was five and I haven’t seen him since.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be- he’s an asshole anyways. My step dad adopted me and he’s who I consider my dad.” says Louis softly. His eyes are closed when Harry glances up at him and he looks like he’s halfway to sleep. “They divorced two years ago but they’re still friends. And he’s the father of my sisters so they go back and forth. I’ll probably stay with them both over break but my mom longer.” He pauses. “She’s everything to me.”

Harry thinks of Anne, his own wonderful mother. “Same.”

“Now that we’ve covered family, I think we’ve touched all the bases,” Louis jokes. Harry resists the urge to make a joke about how they touched all the bases the first time a weekend ago. “Tell me a story,” Louis whispers. His voice has softened so much, Harry has to strain to hear him.

“About what?” he whispers, rubbing circles into Louis’ ankle. 

“Anything.”

“Okay…” says Harry, thinking. “Um, okay. Once upon a time there was a boy.”

“Fascinating.”

“Shhh,” says Harry, smiling. “He was afraid to fall in love. He’s been hurt before and he never wanted to feel that kind of heartbreak again, so he stayed away from relationships and stayed busy instead. In the boy’s defense, he actually was very busy, but he didn’t mind. He was content just hanging out with his friends, playing basketball, and being single. But then…”

He looks up at Louis and falters. A smile curves onto his face as he admires Louis' slack face and peaceful expression. He fell asleep. Harry carefully grabs the abandoned blanket at the foot of the bed and drapes it over the omega’s body. Even though Louis made such a big deal about not spreading his germs, Harry can’t help but press one fleeting kiss to his forehead. Louis’ skin is fever-hot on his lips. He stands up and grabs the takeout he picked up, leaving the food set up on Louis’ desk before walking to the door. 

“Then he found someone,” he whispers, heart warm with affection and _love_ for this boy. He knows he's falling fast but he doesn't particularly mind when it comes to Louis. He looks back at the omega fondly for the final time before slipping out of the room. 

That someone really changed everything.

-

It happens less than a week before Winter Break. 

Things have been pretty good between them. Not perfect, but good. They kept up with all their promises. At least one date per week. Louis making it to all of Harry’s games. Him only showing up to spend the night at Harry’s a few times a week. 

It’s hard sometimes but they make it work. They have their first fight. It was a small one, lasted a total of ten minutes and ended in a long hug. It was over something stupid. Harry forgets what it was exactly- that’s how inconsequential it is. If anything, it fooled them into thinking that's' the worst they’d have to deal with.

Oh, how naive. 

Harry is on his way to pick Louis up from his dorm for their date. He’s buzzing from a productive practice. No one misbehaved, everyone was on the same wavelength, going through drills and working through strategies and plays with no complaining or slacking off. That _never_ happens. 

He changed and showered in the locker rooms, not wanting to waste extra time by going back to the frat and doing it since he’s so desperate to see Louis. He’s always desperate to see Louis and even though his alpha no longer aches when they don’t see each other as often, he still would always rather have Louis with him as much as possible. 

He heads up to Louis’ floor with a bounce in his step. They’re going to one of those restaurants where you eat food while painting on the walls. It has extremely high ratings and Harry’s been wanting to check it out ever since Asher recommended it to him. He thinks it’ll be therapeutic and calming- perfect for a stress-reliever after another busy week. 

It’s Wednesday so he doesn’t have work. Louis had switched his usual shift for 5-6:30 to an earlier one during Harry’s practice so they have more time together but he still had a study group which finished forty-five minutes ago. It’s now 7 o’clock and Harry’s looking forward to a nice dinner with his boy before returning to the frat where Louis would stay over and they could cuddle… or y’know, fuck. 

Either way is good. 

He knocks on Louis’ door, grin on his face. That grin disappears when an unfamiliar _alpha_ opens the door. He’s tall, maybe even a little taller than Harry, with dark hair and brooding dark eyes. He smiles at Harry, “Hey man.”

“Uh, hi?” says Harry, bristling. 

“Harry, is that you?” calls out a voice. Louis. He appears in the doorway, grinning as he immediately goes in for a hug. Harry’s limbs are stiff as he returns it, eyes still fixed on the stranger behind them. Louis pulls back, looking slightly confused. 

“Alright, I’ve got to go,” says the alpha, glancing at his phone. He pats Louis’ shoulder and slips out, leaving. Harry watches him saunter down the hallway with a clenched jaw. 

“Babe, what is it?” asks Louis. He looks completely bewildered and Harry almost feels bad but then his eyes latch onto Louis’ shirt. He steps back, shocked. “Harry? What-”

“Your shirt is backwards,” snaps Harry, voice echoing in the empty hallway. “Louis, why the fuck is your shirt backwards?”

Louis glances down at his shirt and then raises his hands in surrender. “Okay, calm down, Harry, let’s go inside and talk-”

“Who is he?” he demands, seething. His alpha is growling, furious at the strange alpha for being in Louis’ room and furious at Louis for looking so confused, but he’s also terrified. Fear is coursing through his veins. Was he really so wrong about them?

He stalks into Louis’ room, getting even more angry when it’s confirmed that Louis and _that alpha_ were alone together. 

Louis follows him inside, door slamming shut behind him. He crosses his arms. “My shirt’s backwards because I didn’t realize I put it on wrong until you said something right now.”

“Really?” says Harry skeptically. “No one told you?”

“Guess no one noticed, or if they did they're cowards and didn't say anything,” Louis says, attempting a smile. It falls flat when Harry’s anger doesn’t recede. “That was Luke.”

“Who?” Harry snarls. Louis never mentioned him. Luke, like his frat brother Luke, except his frat brother would never be alone in a room with someone else’s omega. 

“He’s one of my partners for a Creative Writing project,” says Louis calmly. “Sophia, our other partner, left just before you got here. We had a study group in this room for the class and then the three of us decided to quickly work out the basics of our project, nothing happened.”

Harry’s breathing heavily. “Why didn’t he leave at the same time as Sophia?” he asks. “Why didn’t anyone mention anything about your shirt?”

“His uber arrived a few seconds before you came. He lives off campus. And I don’t know no one mentioned anything about my shirt- it’s a plain blue shirt, it's not exactly noticeable,” says Louis. “Harry, I think you need to calm-”

“How am I supposed to be calm when it looks like you’re cheating on me!” he spits. Louis blinks, taking a step back. 

“You don’t believe me?” he asks cautiously. “Harry, you know I’d never lie to you.” 

Rationally, the odds of Louis lying to him _are_ pretty much nothing, but Harry’s not thinking rationally. All he’s thinking is that he doesn’t want to get his heart broken. All he’s thinking is that this is the sort of thing that kept him off of relationships for so long. All he’s thinking is that he recognized the look on Luke’s face. Whether something happened or not, that alpha is interested in Louis. And if he’s interested in Harry’s omega, Harry’s alpha sees him as a threat. “Does he know you’re taken?” asks Harry firmly. 

Louis raises an eyebrow at him. “I don’t know to be honest. This is the first time I’ve really talked to him. If he goes to any games, he’ll definitely know I’m taken.” Louis is referring to Harry’s habit of breaking away from the team and coming up to the bleachers to kiss him senseless after every game. The thought of those happy memories aren’t enough to quell his rage. 

“If this is the first time, then why did he touch you like he knew you well?” asks Harry, dangerously low. 

Louis is getting irritated now. “How should I know? He was probably trying to get past me. I was blocking the door when I came out and hugged you remember? Because that’s typical cheater behavior. God, I can’t believe you’re actually accusing me of being unfaithful.” 

“Can you blame me?” Harry spits before he can think better of it. 

Louis is actually mad now. “Fuck you, I’ve never been anything but committed to our relationship and you know it. I’ve never even looked at another alpha too long since we started dating, you asshole.”

Harry moves closer, getting defensive due to Louis’ pissed off expression. “How am I supposed to believe that? I know I’ve looked at other omegas.” The moment he’s said it he knows he’s crossed a line. It’s not even true and his alpha roars at him for being so stupid. He just wanted to incite the same hurt he's feeling to Louis because he's selfish and stupid. 

Louis looks like he’s been slapped in the face. He takes a shuddery breath. “You’re lying,” he says steadily. “You’d never do that to me. I know that because I know you, I _trust_ you. Why don’t you trust me?”

“We’ve been dating for less than a month,” Harry retorts, heart thundering in his ears. His throat feels heavy and he's completely tense, like he's preparing for something that hasn't happened yet. “How can you possibly trust me in that short of time?” 

“I don’t know. Maybe I shouldn’t have,” says Louis angrily. “How _dare_ you accuse me of cheating!”

“Well excuse me for being insecure,” Harry says heatedly. “So what if I’m wrong? I refuse to regret being suspicious. I’m sorry I’m not looking to get my heart broken.”

“Yet you have no problem breaking mine,” says Louis, deadly calm. 

Harry’s heart stutters, the first warning signal. He backtracks. “Okay, hold on-”

“Shut _up,_ ” Louis interrupts furiously. There are tears in his eyes. Something inside him- the part that despises anything and anyone that makes Louis cry, twists with regret. “I can’t believe you did this. We’re supposed to be on our way to a _date_ right now but instead you’re trying to break us up?”

“I’m not trying to break us up,” Harry denies, distress rising inside him. He took it too far, he realizes it now. “Baby, look, I’m sorry-”

“Don’t,” says Louis. 

“What?”

“Don’t call me baby,” he says, eyes wet and sad. “I think you should leave.”

Fear instills itself inside him. “Hang on, let me apologize first. I shouldn’t have said anything. You’re right, you’d never cheat on me. I’m stupid for doubting you.”

“Yeah, well, you still did,” Louis says. “Doubt me. Whether you should’ve said anything or not doesn’t matter. Because you believed it. You actually thought I cheated on you. You _believed_ I would do something like that and that means you don’t trust me. I guess we’re not quite on the same page when it comes to this relationship.”

“We _are_ on the same page,” Harry insists, taking a step closer. Louis steps back. Harry frowns, wounded. “Louis, I’m so sorry. Please let me make it up to you. Please.”

Louis shakes his head, a tear falling down his cheek. “Leave. Harry, I can’t talk to you right now.”

“But-”

“We’ll talk later,” Louis interrupts. “I need to be alone right now.”

Harry’s heart falls. He fucked up. He fucked up massively and he doesn’t know if he can come back from it. The way Louis is looking at him- so hurt and upset, like he doesn’t want anything to do with Harry ever again. God, what if he does want nothing to do with him ever again? Harry can’t deal with that. 

He fucked everything up. He’s in love with Louis and he fucked it up.

“Go,” Louis pleads. It’s the desperation in his voice that makes Harry give in. Defeated, he backs away, turning to leave. He pauses before the door, hand poised on the knob. 

“I love you,” he says, still facing the door. He knows it’s an awful move - an awful, really _selfish_ move - but he can’t walk out of this room without knowing if he’ll ever talk to Louis again and _not_ tell him. If it all falls to pieces, then Harry at least wants him to know. Louis is the first person he’s truly loved and Harry wanted to believe he’ll be the last. He doesn’t know if he’ll be allowed to think that any longer. “I love you and I’m so, so sorry.” He leaves but not before catching Louis’ broken sob. 

That’s what really solidifies his massive fuck up. 

-

Harry makes it all the way back to the frat and halfway through the house before breaking down into tears. 

“Harry?” Josh asks who’s the first to hear him. Harry looks at his alarmed face and attempts a watery smile. “Oh shit.” 

He’s herded into the living room and surrounded by a group of boys before he can blink, all of them equally confused but sympathetic. Someone hands him a glass of water which he downs before dropping his head into his hands, shaking with full-body sobs. 

“Liam!” someone yells. “We need you!”

He hears rushed footsteps a moment later and then someone’s hand is tilting his head up. He blinks away the tears and makes eye contact with a very worried Liam. “Harry, what happened?”

“Louis,” he says brokenly. “I broke his heart, Liam. I didn’t mean to.” 

Liam looks stricken. “Okay, boys. Give us a minute," he says firmly.

They all respectfully retreat and Liam takes a seat next to him, a comforting arm around his back. “What happened?”

“I accused him of cheating on me,” Harry reveals, voice rough and full of disgust for himself. He’s so fucking stupid. 

“Fuck,” says Liam eloquently. 

“How do I fix it?” he asks. “I was so fucking terrified Liam- that he was bored of me, that he was done with me. I lashed out and now I’m the one who drove him away. Fuck, I’m so fucking stupid.”

“Well… yeah,” says Liam. “You are kind of stupid.” 

Harry groans.

“But… This is Louis. He’s head over heels for you. Did he actually break up with you?” asks Liam, sounding curious. 

“No, he said we’ll talk later but it felt pretty definite,” says Harry. “And then I told him I loved him.”

“You _what_?” Liam exclaims, eyes wide. 

“I had to! If he breaks up with me, I want him to at least know,” says Harry sadly. “I can’t let him break up with me Li…” He thinks of Louis and his smile, his laugh, his eyes and the crinkles near them, his eyelashes, his soft hair, his smell, how smart he is, how kind he is, how funny, sweet, and loving he is. He thinks of how Louis always supports him and calms him down when he gets overwhelmed. He’s so sweet, the best boy Harry’s ever met. 

And Harry made him cry. He told him he was _looking at other omegas._ How could he look at any other omega when Louis was the prettiest, sweetest, funniest, and best omega he’s ever met. He’s so fucking stupid. 

In an act of desperation, he pulls out his phone and types out a bunch of texts with shaky fingers.

_I’m sorry._

_I do trust you, I promise. I was just terrified._

_Please talk to me._

_I can’t let you go, you’re everything to me._

_I love you._

He sees the read tag appear a few moments later but no message arrives. He expects it. He deserves it. 

“He’s never going to take me back,” says Harry hopelessly. “I love him Liam, I can’t let him go.”

Liam is silent for a few minutes, deep in thought. “I think you need to wait for him to be ready to talk to you. And then you guys should talk. Apologize. Explain. Tell him what you’ve told me- _why_ you used to be so scared of relationships and why you overreacted. Make it up to him. That’s all I can think of and it’s kind of all that you can do.” 

Harry nods. He can’t lose Louis, he _can’t._

-

That night, Harry tosses and turns, unable to fall asleep. Every time he closes his eyes, all he can see is Louis’ hurt tearstained face. _I think you should leave._

Eventually, he has enough. He grabs a hoodie, his keys, and a pair of basketball shorts. He creeps down the stairs. It’s one am and surprisingly, no one in the frat is awake. He expected to catch one of the boys in the kitchen, sneaking some beer. It happens often, hell, Harry had done it multiple times himself back in freshman year.

But no one is there. Harry is alone. 

He drives to campus and walks to the gym, unlocking the door with his captain’s key. The only other person who has a key is Colin but Harry knows he only uses it if he has to. 

Harry can’t say he uses his much either, beside opening the doors every day for practice. The last time he came to the gym in the middle of the night was in the beginning of sophomore year with Niall. They smoked weed under the hoop and daydreamed of the future. 

There was no daydreaming now. Harry gets a ball and dribbles it up the court, movements more rigid than how he normally plays. He’s supposed to be loose, graceful. Just another thing he can’t do right. 

He takes a shoot. It goes wide. Airball. Harry hasn’t made one in over a month. He grimaces and retrieves the ball. Despite his best efforts, his mind wanders to three years ago. The last time he had felt this empty and broken. He was still in high-school, completely naive and gullible. His first heartbreak hit him like a ton of bricks and he never really got closure. He should’ve known he couldn’t have avoided it that easily. 

Another missed shot. He sinks to the floor and before he can stop himself, punches the hardwood floor. His hand throbs and he hisses in pain. 

It still hurts less than his heart. 

-

The next day, Louis shows up to Statistics a minute after the bell. Harry's sure that this is the first time he’s been late to a class... ever. He watches Louis from his seat at front. The omega is dressed in sweats and a college shirt- not one of Harry’s. He watches him make a beeline for the back of the class, sitting at what’s usually an empty seat and never once looking in Harry’s direction. 

Harry doesn’t remember anything about the lecture. 

-

He’s at work when he receives Louis’ text. He hasn’t heard from him all day. He had rushed out of Stats before Harry could even think about going up to him and though Harry tried to find him between classes around Louis’ usual routes, he was nowhere to be found. Harry’s alpha is distraught and Harry’s mind is even more defeated. 

He hits his knee on the desk when he gets the notification, standing up so fast, his head spins. His coworkers stare at him. 

“I… emergency,” he bites out, face red. He races off to the bathroom, phone gripped in his sweating hand. He can’t even feel ashamed for lying to his fellow workers, not when this is so much more important. He may have met Louis because of this job but he’d sacrifice it in a second if it meant making things right. 

He opens the text and nearly bursts into tears from sheer relief. 

**i’ll meet you in your room after your shift so we can talk.**

They’re going to talk. He still has a chance. He returns to his post after taking a few minutes to calm his racing heart. He assures his coworkers that everything’s okay and does his best to concentrate for the remainder of his shift. 

It doesn’t work but at least he tries, right? 

-

“Hi,” says Harry breathlessly. Louis is sitting on his chair instead of his bed. It feels like a slap to the face but Harry keeps his face neutral. At least he’s still wearing his necklace- his unofficial courting necklace. 

“Hi,” Louis murmurs. He sounds wary and cautious. Harry can’t blame him. “Are those for me?” 

Harry holds up the crate of stuff he had collected: Coco puffs, tea, Louis’ favorite chocolates, Sour Patch Kids, lip gloss, face masks, and a soft blanket- all things he knows Louis would appreciate. “It’s kind of an apology basket,” he says lamely. He sets it on the desk lightly before slowly sitting on the bed. Louis is staring at him, expectant. 

He takes a deep breath. “First, I want to apologize again. I was completely out of line that day. I never should’ve accused you of cheating and I definitely shouldn’t have immediately thought of it either. But I want to explain. None of it has to do with how much I trust you.”

Louis raises an eyebrow. “How-”

“Hold on, please,” he implores. Louis nods, frowning. “In senior year, my girlfriend cheated on me.” He takes another deep breath. Louis looks stunned when he glances at him. “We had been dating for over a year. I told her I loved her and even though looking back on it now, it wasn’t love- I believed it then. She slept with one of my closest friends.” He pauses to calm down a bit. “It went on for the majority of our relationship. She-” He breaks off, distressed. "They probably would have kept on doing it if I hadn't walked in on them one time." 

“Oh my god,” says Louis. He sounds horrified. 

He smiles weakly. “I was devastated. But that wasn’t even the worst part. The thing was- me and my basketball buddies were all really close. All of them- with the exception of Niall because he’s my best friend- _all of them knew_.”

Louis gapes. 

“Yeah. That sucked,” says Harry softly. Saying it all out loud again for the first time in literal years is half horrible and half oddly therapeutic. He’d still rather get it all over with though. “I haven’t dated anyone since. I haven’t wanted to trust someone romantically since… until I met you.”

Louis remains silent but he’s listening to Harry’s every word. 

“I’m not trying to justify my actions. I fucked up, I know that. I never should’ve taken my own fears and anger out on you like that. I’m so unbelievably sorry.”

“Harry-”

“Wait, please,” says Harry. Louis hesitates, but nods. “I also wanted to say sorry for making that comment about… um, looking at other omegas.” He’s so embarrassed by this part. He can’t believe he even said that. “That was so messed up and so untrue, I swear. I haven’t looked at anyone romantically in years since you, and I definitely didn’t once we started dating. I was just trying to hurt you and I'm so sorry.”

“I know,” says Louis. “I knew you wouldn't.”

Harry shakes his head. “I still shouldn’t have said it.” Louis nods then. “It was cruel and immature and fucking stupid of me and I’m sorry. That’s not the kind of treatment that you, or anyone, deserves.” 

He clasps his hands. “As for the last thing I said…” He looks up at Louis. “I meant it,” he says firmly. “I know I had no right to spring that on you when you were pissed at me but I meant it. I mean it now.”

Louis doesn’t respond at first. When he does, he sounds tired. “Harry, I’m still hurt.”

“I’m so sorry, baby-” He freezes. “ _Louis._ Sorry. I’m sorry, Louis.” He stares down at his lap, defeated and tense. If Louis walks out that door, he’s going to cry, he knows it. He hasn’t cried this much in a really long time. 

A second later, a gentle hand touches his shoulder. His head snaps up, mouth dropping open. Louis climbs into his lap and wraps his arms around Harry’s neck. “I’m still hurt but I don’t want you to think I’m leaving you. I won’t. I couldn’t.”

Harry exhales, relief crushing his body. He slips his arms around Louis’ smaller body and holds him close, rocking back and forth. A single tear runs down his face. Louis wipes it away. 

“I’m sorry you had to go through that,” says Louis. He’s talking about high school. He tangles his hand in Harry’s curls and tugs gently. “You have to talk to me when you feel like that- insecure or scared. That’s the only way I can reassure you.”

“I’m sorry,” says Harry. “I will, I promise.”

“Also… I don’t know if I’m ready to say…” His voice trails off but Harry knows what he’s trying to say. 

“I completely understand,” he says. “I’d rather you tell when you truly mean it rather than pretend.” He thinks of his ex-girlfriend and how easy it was for her to reciprocate Harry’s I-love-yous while she was going behind his back and fucking his friend for months. He'd much rather wait. 

Louis leans up and pecks him on the lips. “I’m halfway in love with you already just so you know.”

“Good enough for me,” says Harry. He nuzzles Louis’ neck, inhaling his scent which he’s missed for the past day. “Please stay tonight.”

“I will," Louis whispers. 

Harry doesn't let go. 

-

At night when they’re curled up in their usual positions, warm and tangled together, Harry whispers his biggest confession: “I don’t want you to get sick of me.”

Louis places his hand over Harry’s on his stomach- squeezes. “Darling, I could never,” he says easily. Confidently. 

Harry smiles a little, eyes closed. “I love you.”

“Goodnight,” Louis slurs, dozing off. 

“Goodnight," Harry whispers, watching the way the omega's features soften in sleep, looking so beautiful and smelling so comforting.

He doesn't fall asleep for a long time. 

-

“Harry, _please,_ ” Louis whimpers. They're in his bedroom and it's Friday night. They won their game today. High on adrenaline, Harry took Louis back to the frat with him with the intention of making him feel good. Telling by the shake in his voice, he's succeeding. 

Harry grips Louis’ hips tighter before diving back, flattening his tongue and licking a stripe along Louis’ perineum. He’s been doing this for ten minutes already- long, teasing strokes. Louis is squirming on the bed, gasping and whimpering and crying out. He sounds so beautiful. 

Another wave of slick is released and Harry licks it up, groaning at the taste. “So sweet, darling,” he says. He circles Louis’ rim and revels in the way Louis’ thighs shake. He’s on all fours, back arched and ass raised in a typical presenting position. Harry keeps his hips steady as he writhes and shudders. 

He trades kitten licks with longer strokes, tongue dipping teasingly close to crossing his rim before backing away. Louis moans, sounding completely out of it. 

Harry’s jaw aches but it’s a pleasant soreness. He knows so many despite it, but he _loves_ eating people out. He gets off of it honestly. His cock is red and throbbing, hanging between his legs and desperate for attention but Harry ignores it in favor of another long lick. He sucks a little at the skin right before Louis’ fluttering hole, before licking up yet another wave of slick. It just keeps coming and coming and Harry marvels at it. How _wet_ Louis is. How affected. 

The omega rocks back, pressing his ass closer to Harry’ s face. Harry presses an open-mouthed kiss on Louis’ hole and he shouts. “Harry!”

Harry smirks, placing another kiss on it. He dips his tongue in tauntingly, before retracting and returning to his broad licks. He’s relishing the way Louis is slowly falling apart, completely satisfied in the knowledge that he’s the only one who can do this. 

Take Louis apart and put him back together again. 

He drags his lips over Louis’ right cheek, biting down in the round flesh and capturing Louis’ squeak- saving it in his internal vault of Louis’ sounds. He sucks on the skin a bit, stalling but enjoying himself. 

“Fuck, Harry, _please_ ,” Louis pleads. His voice is raw with desire and desperation. 

“Alright, sweetheart,” says Harry. “But remember, you’re going to take exactly what I give you. Be a good omega for me.”

Louis shudders. 

He dips his tongue into Louis’ hole and licks. Another full-body shudder. His knees buckle but Harry keeps him steady with his hands on Louis’ hips, keeping him right where Harry wants him. 

His jaw strains as he licks in and out with deliberate strokes. Louis is even sweeter here if that was possible. He pauses, wiping his slick-soaked mouth and chin on his forearm and saying, “I could do this _all_ day.”

Louis groans. His face is buried in his arms and Harry knows he’s crying from how overwhelmed he is. Harry loves it. Loves how responsive and affected he is when he gets rimmed. 

Harry pats his ass. “You’re going to come just like this for me. Aren’t you, baby?”

The omega doesn’t respond but he shudders again. Harry returns to burying his face between his boyfriend’s legs, licking in and tasting like it’s his job. He’d gladly spend the rest of the day rimming Louis but he knows his boy wants to come, so he sneaks in a finger, wet with Louis’ slick and starts fucking it in along with his tongue. 

Louis slumps, falling completely pliant. Harry leans back, replacing his tongue with a second finger. He scissors them, jamming them deeper and deeper until he finally nudges Louis’ bundle of nerves. 

Louis shrieks, body spasming as he comes. He collapses onto his front, breathless and spent. Harry kisses a line from the dimples above his ass up his spine to the nape of his neck. “So pretty,” he coos. “So gorgeous.”

He’s still ridiculously hard but he grabs a rag to clean Louis off first. Louis is more important. He turns on his side to allow Harry better access and Harry wipes him down softly, tenderly. Louis blinks, eyes glossy with tears and bright blue. 

He stares at Harry’s washcloth. “ _Packers_ , really?”

“Gotta rep the boys,” replies Harry distractedly. He kisses Louis’ temple. “Can I come on your ass?”

Louis looks up at him, blinking heavily. “No,” he says. 

“No?”

He sits up, movements lethargic and slow. Frowning, Harry watches him slide off the bed and then get on his knees, closing his eyes and opening his mouth. 

That- oh. That’s. Harry’s cock twitches violently and his heart tugs. 

“Baby,” he says. “Are you sure?”

Louis nods, almost eagerly. There’s no hesitation as he clasps his hands behind his back and stretches his mouth open wider. 

“Fuck,” says Harry. He moves to sit on the edge of the bed, directly in front of Louis. He grips his cock, stroking it to relieve some of the pressure. His heart is pounding and his brain is going fuzzy with how turned on he is. 

“Squeeze my leg if you want me to stop,” he commands. Louis nods again. “Out loud.”

“Yes, Alpha,” says Louis, and Harry spurts some precum then and there. 

He stands up, reaching one hand out to tilt Louis’ head up. He slides his palm around to cup Louis’ nape and thumbs at Louis’ throat soothingly. “Ready, sweetheart?”

Louis nods. Harry guides his cock to Louis’ open mouth and slides the head in first. A little pink tongue darts out and licks at it. Harry stutters. Fuck. He eases more of his length in until the head is nudging the back of his throat. 

He starts off gentle. Little, mini thrusts that have him swearing and groaning. Louis is completely gone, eyelashes fluttering, cheekbones prominent, and mouth stretched wide and pink, looking absolutely obscene. Harry fucks in a little deeper. Louis gags but recovers. He does it again and again, keeping his grip on the back of Louis’ neck firm and unyielding but gentle. His cock is submerged in tight, wet heat and too soon, Harry has to circle his index finger and thumb around the forming knot at his base to keep himself from coming. 

He thrusts in a few times, eyes glued to Louis’ face. There are more tears dripping from his eyes. “Look at me, baby,” he directs.

Louis’ eyes flutter open. Big, blue, and wet. Harry pulls out and comes over Louis’ face, mouth open to catch some. Harry falls back onto the bed, cursing and in awe. There’s cum dripping from Louis’ eyelashes and staining his nose, cheeks, lips- fuck, Louis is licking his lips, eyes fluttering closed.

“Oh my god,” Harry says and he’s surging forward to kiss the omega. He licks into his mouth, tasting himself and groaning. “You’re perfect,” he mumbles, wiping at the cum on his face with his fingers and then feeding those fingers right into Louis’ mouth. The omega takes them willingly, sucking them clean and mewling. Harry shudders. “How did I get so lucky?” he asks, dazed. 

Louis is completely pliant and out of it. He picks him up and sets him on the counter in his bathroom, washing his face properly before taking him back to bed. Louis buries his face into Harry’s neck, still docile and spent. Harry feeds him some water and cooes at him, praising him and whispering loving things while he tucks him into bed. It’s only 8 and they haven’t had dinner yet but Louis needs rest. 

He waits until his boyfriend is completely asleep before going down to help the boys cook dinner. He gets their servings and brings it up. When Louis wakes up, he feeds him pasta, letting the omega lean up against his chest as they watch a few episodes of Skins. Then they fall into each other for bed. Louis falls asleep first like he always does. 

“I love you,” Harry whispers in the silence of the room, gently petting Louis' hair. On Sunday, everyone's leaving for the holidays for the rest of December and part of January. He doesn't want to be away from Louis for so long but he knows they have to be able to survive some time and distance apart in order to really have a strong relationship, a _healthy_ relationship. He wants one. He's not going to let his insecurities and fears endanger his relationship ever again. 

-

“Hold still,” Louis complains, biting his lip in concentration. He looks adorable but Harry doesn’t dare interrupt his focus to tell him so. 

He’s got a nail polish brush poised in one hand and Harry’s fingers in the other. His eyebrows are furrowed as he brushes some lilac nail polish onto Harry’s index finger nail.

It’s January now and things are blissful and happy. Louis officially forgave him by the time they left for Winter Break. They met up twice over the holidays. On the 23rd, Harry drove down to Bakersfield and they spent the day together celebrating Louis’ early birthday. They went ice-skating, visited Louis’ old high school hang-outs, and had dinner at the Tomlinsons’. Harry met Louis’ mom and charmed her (as Louis put it) so much that she invited Harry to stay the night instead of staying in a hotel. Harry gave Louis his birthday present: concert tickets to a show in late January for one of Louis’ favorite smaller bands, and his christmas present: a moleskin journal, a semi-expensive psychology book Louis has been wanting, and a cerulean scarf that Harry saw in a store and knew would look fantastic on him (he also bought him lingerie but they didn’t show that to Louis’ family). 

Louis got Harry a Packers beanie and a fancy new watch but the best part was the engraving on the back: Always in my heart. 

When he saw it, it suddenly didn’t matter that he’d be spending most of Christmas Eve driving back home and it didn’t matter that Louis still hadn’t said those three words to him. He knew Louis loved him. He knew it. 

They met up a second time at New Year’s for Niall’s party. Louis drove up this time and stayed with Harry, Anne, and Gemma for two days. Liam came up too, along with Zayn- Harry's pretty sure something's going on between them but only time will tell. Harry and Louis kissed at midnight (and a lot after midnight) and cheered to a new year which they’d conquer together. 

And now they were back in school for a new semester. Three days of classes had already passed and it was now Wednesday. Unfortunately, neither of them had Stats this time (Harry never thought he’d actually be disappointed by that), but thankfully, he had still seen Louis plenty over the past few days (and nights). 

In fact, he had mentioned to Louis the other day that he used to love painting his nails but he hadn’t gotten the chance to in a long time because he was so stressed and busy. Today, he showed up to his room fifteen minutes before, straight from practice, only to find Louis with a bag of nail polish. 

After a quick shower, he’s now sitting on the bed, Louis beside him, hands steady and gentle as he paints the polish onto Harry’s nails. He’s good at it- very efficient and thorough. More efficient than Harry ever was. No wonder he never had time to paint his own nails. Louis finishes one hand and switches to the other, face still scrunched up cutely. 

“Thank you,” says Harry softly when Louis finishes. He smiles at him. “I really appreciate you doing this for me.”

Louis brushes it off. “It was nothing.”

Harry grabs his hand and squeezes gently. “It’s something. It’s something really important. Thank _you._ ”

Louis just smiles back at him. And then. Then he says, “I love you.”

Harry freezes, eyes still fixed on his lilac nails which he had been admiring. His heart pounds. “Did you just say-”

“I love you,” Louis repeats, looking shy and bashful when Harry looks up at him. Harry blinks before lunging for him. Louis squeaks, hands coming up to stop Harry right as he tackles him. “Hold on, you idiot! You’re going to screw up your nails!” he exclaims.

“You can just repaint them for me,” Harry counters, manhandling Louis until he’s laying on the bed and Harry is covering him. His grin is utterly radiant and he’s never felt this happy, this _in love_. He peppers kisses over Louis’ flushing face. “I love you, I love you, I love you.”

“I love you, I love you, I love you,” Louis parrots, before tangling his fingers in Harry’s curls and pulling him into a tender kiss. Harry groans, sliding his hands up Louis’ shirt to caress his skin. They kiss slow and sweet. More lingering touches and tastes than unbridled passion and lust. 

He tastes like home. 

-

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re wondering, why bank-teller? I have a friend who was in a frat, plays basketball, and works part-time as a bank-teller. It’s kind of based on that. Also, it pays well!!!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!! :)
> 
> fic title is based off of “I Want It All” by COIN (great song, highly recommend)
> 
> twitter: [falsegoodnight](https://twitter.com/falsegoodnight)  
> tumblr: falsegoodnight; [reblog](https://falsegoodnight.tumblr.com/post/615245365294333952/my-loves-not-simple-its-fragile-by)


End file.
